The Amazing World of Elmore
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: What do the citizens of the town known as Elmore do in their lives that's worth writing about? Essentially, this is a series of short one-off stories featuring the adventures of all the side characters from the Amazing World of Gumball.
1. The Warehouse (Tina)

**This is my first story I've written for the Amazing World of Gumball so I hope you like it. If you didn't read the summary, this story is just a bunch of short adventures featuring the characters from the show that aren't Gumball and Darwin. This story in particular features Tina Rex. Why her? To be honest, I can't really remember why I chose her for my first chapter in this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

It was another day of cheer practice out on the field at Elmore Junior High for Penny, Sarah, Molly, Carmen, Teri, and Leslie. Penny was attempting to give the others a pep talk.

"Okay girls, let's get this one right." Penny told the others. "Also, Carmen, we need you to stop poking holes in Teri."

"I can't help, I'm a cactus. She needs to stop being so thin skinned." Carmen replied. "The only solution is if I get de-thorned which is a highly painful process I don't wanna go through."

"Uh, Penny, I know the moment kinda passed but you realize I'm not a girl, right?" Leslie asked.

"Sorry, I forgot about you." Penny apologized.

"Really now? Your own cousin?" Leslie said, sounding offended.

"Wait, you're a guy?" Teri asked.

"Yes. Why do you find that so shocking?" Leslie asked.

"Uh… Well, you have such a feminine voice…" Teri meekly replied. "And uh… Leslie is usually a girls name."

"This is getting _really_ uncomfortable." Sarah commented.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Molly said.

"Guys! Don't move! I'm coming to get you!" A deep voice yelled from out of view of the cheerleaders.

They looked behind them and saw Tina menacingly running at them.

"Ah! Take my lunch money!" Molly screamed as she threw some coins on the ground.

Tina stopped running once she got close enough.

"What? No, I'm not here to take your lunch money." Tina clarified. "Jamie said she'd do that later."

"Why are you here?" Teri asked.

"I wanted to invite you guys to my sleepover." Tina explained. "My dad's gonna be away so I thought I'd invite people over to my house. I'm only inviting my closest friends."

"You consider us friends?" Sarah asked.

"Not really." Tina admitted. "But the only other people that actually wanted to come to my house are Jamie, Anton, and Gumball... And I think Gumball was just afraid of me."

"Uh… Don't you live in a warehouse in the middle of a junkyard?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tina asked.

"Um, I'm busy tonight, with… Something else." Sarah lied.

"Yeah, what she said." Carmen said.

Molly, Teri, and Leslie nodded in agreement with the other two.

"Uh, I guess I wouldn't mind going to your sleepover." Penny told Tina, sounding slightly nervous.

"Good. The rest of you had better be there too. Or else!" Tina threatened.

Tina turned around and walked away from the cheerleaders.

"How can someone with such tiny arms be so scary?" Sarah asked.

Later in the halls of the school, Tina, Jamie, and Anton were walking together.

"Hmm… Who do you think would wanna have a sleepover with me?" Tina asked.

"We can just intimidate people into being your friend like we did with Anton." Jamie suggested.

"Heh, I don't know, what you're talking about. I follow you around because I want to…" Anton told them, sounding suspicious.

"Either way, Jamie has a good idea." Tina said. "C'mon, I already hit the cheerleaders. Let's go to the rest of the school."

"Let's check up on the library first." Jamie suggested.

In the school's library, Alan, Sussie, Carrie, and Juke were all using the computers.

"Yay! Sussie gave a thumbs up!" Sussie cheered.

"Sussie, you don't have to tell us every time." Carrie told her.

"I think what she does is delightful." Alan said.

"Haha! Delightful!" Sussie enthusiastically repeated Alan's words.

Juke made his usual unintelligible beatboxing noises.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna go use the computer somewhere else." Carrie decided.

Suddenly, the doors to the library burst open and Tina entered with Jamie and Anton following her.

"Everybody in here had better come to my slumber party!" Tina yelled.

"Shh! This is a library." The Librarian shushed her.

Tina snarled at the Librarian who promptly backed off.

"Yeah, that's right, walk away." Jamie said.

The three bullies walked over to the table where the four students were.

"Hey, come to Tina's sleepover or else you'll get it!" Jamie threatened them.

"What she said." Anton said.

"Get what?" Carrie asked.

"I think you know." Jamie said.

"Sussie doesn't know anything." Sussie said.

"Well I for one would love to come to your house." Alan told them. "I bet it will be amazing fun."

Juke made some more beatboxing noises.

"Was that a yes?" Anton asked.

Juke waved his arms around frantically and made some more sounds.

"I think that was a yes." Anton said.

Upon hearing Anton's misinterpretation, Juke slammed his head against the table multiple times.

"Good. What about you Carrie?" Tina asked her.

"Why aren't you asking Sussie?" Carrie asked.

"Not even I'm not that desperate for house guests." Tina answered.

"Yay! Sussie was mentioned!" Sussie exclaimed.

"So, Carrie, wanna come to Tina's sleepover." Jamie asked.

"She lives in a junkyard. Pretty cool, right?" Anton tried to convince her.

"Hmm… Yeah, I'm busy tonight. I have to… Wash… My cat." Carrie lied. "So bye."

Carrie very quickly phased through the ground causing Tina to angrily growl.

Later, in the cafeteria, Banana Joe, Masami, and Idaho were eating next to each other.

"And so then I told him that he needed a new cellphone." Banana Joe said. "Get it, _cell_ phone. Haha!"

"What's a cellphone?" Idaho asked.

"How did I end up sitting next to you two?" Masami wondered out loud.

"What's wrong with us?" Idaho asked.

"Yeah, I think we're pretty fun." Banana Joe told her.

"I'd rather not say it." Masami replied.

"Oh, all right." Idaho said. "But what's a cell phone? Nobody's told me yet."

"Dude, are you serious?" Banana Joe asked.

"Ugh… At least this lunch can't get any worse." Masami grumbled to herself.

Just then, Tina and her two friends burst through the doors to the cafeteria.

"I'm having a sleepover!" Tina aggressively announced.

"Aw come on… Seriously?" Masami complained.

Tina, Anton, and Jamie went up to their table.

"All right you three, if you don't come to Tina's sleepover you will answer to me!" Jamie shouted at them. "Understand!"

"Wh-what would you do to us if we said no?" Idaho asked.

"Mashed potatoes." Jamie bluntly stated looking at Idaho before shifting her gaze to Banana Joe. "Banana pudding. And… What are you again, Masami?"

"Uh, I'm a cloud." Masami answered.

"Tina, Anton, help me out. What's something I can do to a cloud?" Jamie asked her friends.

"I got nothing." Anton replied.

"Yeah, same here." Tina said.

"Well, whatever I do will not be pleasant." Jamie told her.

"So come to my party or else we're gonna get ya." Tina told them. "Mostly Jamie though. She'll do most of the work."

Tina, Anton, and Jamie walked away from the three people at the table.

"So… Are you guys gonna go?" Banana Joe asked.

"I'll have to ask my mom and dad first." Idaho said.

"Why is this place so terrifying?" Masami wondered out loud.

Later, Jamie, Anton, and Tina were walking through the halls of the school together.

"Thanks for helping me find people to invite to my slumber party guys." Tina said. "We intimidated everybody in school."

"We're not gonna actually beat them up if they don't come to the slumber party, are we?" Anton asked.

"It depends on how many don't show up." Jamie replied. "The more no-shows, the more motivation to punch people."

"I can't really punch people with these hands." Tina pointed out.

"Punch, stomp, bite, whatever, it all ends up hurting somebody in the end." Jamie said. "See you two at the sleepover tonight."

After school that night, Tina was all alone inside of her warehouse.

"C'mon, what's taking them so long?" Carrie asked herself. "I hope my house isn't too hard to find."

The sound of somebody knocking on the door was heard.

"It's not locked, you can come in." Tina told whoever was outside.

The door opened and revealed Jamie, Anton, Penny, Alan, Gumball, and Masami.

"Uh… Hi… Nice place you've got…" Penny nervously told Tina.

"Why isn't there anybody else?" Tina asked.

"Because you live in a junkyard and look like you're perpetually angry." Gumball replied.

"Uh, what Gumball means is that… We're sure they're just late." Masami said. "Yeah, that's it."

Tina's guests entered her house and Jamie closed the door behind her.

"This house looks fun." Alan remarked. "So, what do we do now?"

"We can play a game." Tina suggested.

"Like what?" Jamie asked.

"How about we have a rock paper scissors tournament?" Penny offered.

Alan looked down at his lack of hands.

"Uh… I think there's a slight problem with that." Alan pointed out.

"Oh, sorry Alan." Penny apologized.

"It's fine, I'm used to people forgetting it." Alan said. "I got it! Let's play truth or dare."

"Yay! That sounds fun." Anton said.

The group formed a circle in the middle of the warehouse.

"Who wants to go first?" Gumball asked.

"I'll go." Jamie replied. "I choose truth."

"What kind of creature on you, Jamie?" Penny asked. "I can't tell."

"Oh, that's easy, I'm a… A… Hang on…" Jamie trailed off.

"How do you not know your own species?" Masami asked.

"My mom's a giant red cube and my dad looks like a green gremlin wearing a hat!" Jamie shouted. "And I don't even wanna get into my extended family! Can you figure out what I am?!"

"Wow, that sounds like a weird family." Tina commented. "And I'm a dinosaur that lives in a garbage dump."

"You look kinda like a Minotaur with a lion's tail. And like, five percent gorilla." Gumball told Jamie. "Uh… In a good way."

"I wanna go next!" Alan enthusiastically volunteered. "I choose Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to prank call… Mr. Small." Masami instructed him.

"Does anyone have a phone?" Alan asked.

"One second." Tina said.

Tina began to make choking noises before coughing up a rotary phone. The guests of the party gave Tina a disgusted look.

"What?" Tina asked. "Don't look at me like that. I don't have pockets, there's nowhere else I can keep my cellphone."

"That's not a cellphone." Penny pointed out.

"Close enough for me." Tina said.

"Uh… Could someone dial that for me?" Alan asked. "Please?"

Gumball picked up the phone with a grossed out look on his face and dialed a number.

"Here you go." Gumball said as he held it up to Alan.

"Hello, who is this?" Mr. Small asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey there Mr- Uh, person I don't know. Is your refrigerator running?" Alan asked.

"Let me go check." Mr. Small replied followed by a silence from the other side of the phone.

"What did he say?" Masami asked.

"He said he's going to check." Alan answered.

"Huh, never heard that one before." Anton remarked.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Mr. Small asked from the other side of the phone. "I wanted to thank you for calling. It turns out my fridge somehow got unplugged. Crazy right? Well bye."

Mr. Small hung up from the other side of the phone.

"Now what happened?" Penny asked.

"His refrigerator actually wasn't running." Alan replied.

"Wow, I can't tell if he's just messing with us or we just have really weird timing." Gumball commented.

"Who would like to go next?" Alan asked.

"How about you, Masami?" Penny asked.

"Uh, you know, as much as love a good sleepover with throwing up phones and creepy warehouses, I should probably get home. It's past my bedtime and such so-" Masami began before Tina snarled at her, cutting her off.

"Nobody leaves until the party ends." Tina told her. "Got it?"

"But I-" Masami began before Jamie and Tina both glared at her, causing her to stop talking.

"No exceptions!" Tina yelled.

"Tina, maybe you should calm down." Penny suggested.

"Don't tell me how to feel!" Tina snapped at her.

"Hey, not to butt in or anything… But are there any snacks we can eat?" Gumball asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, my dad likes to stockpile junk food he bought with coupons out behind the house." Tina answered.

"Uh… I'll go grab some." Masami offered.

"You stay here, traitor!" Tina aggressively told her. "I'll send someone I trust. Like Anton."

"Okay. You got it." Anton replied before getting up and leaving the room.

"See, unlike you he actually respects me as a friend." Tina said to Masami.

"I'm not your friend. I'm only here because you guys scare me like crazy." Masami told them.

"Good. You'd better be scared." Jamie told her.

"Can I use my cellphone?" Masami asked.

"I don't see any problem with it." Jamie said. "But you'd better not try and use it to get out!"

"You know Jamie, you're seeming a bit controlling." Alan pointed out.

" _A bit?_ I think you're being generous there." Gumball said.

Tina and Jamie growled at Gumball.

"Uh, I'm sure Gumball didn't mean it." Penny told them.

"Good." Tina said.

Masami picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Mom, I'm being held against my will by a dinosaur in a junkyard. Pick me up in like, _right now!_ " Masami whispered into the phone before quickly hanging up.

"What did you just say?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing!" Masami exclaimed.

"Hey, Anton probably should have been back by now, right?" Alan asked. "Maybe we should go check on him."

"He's a piece of toast, dude. It's probably hard for him to carry whatever he has back." Gumball said

"I dunno, Anton is a bit accident prone." Penny pointed out. "Someone should go see if he's okay."

"I'll go." Tina said. "But nobody should try to leave while I'm gone. Can someone get the door for me? It's hard to open with my tiny hands."

Penny opened up the door for Tina and she exited the house.

"Hmm, I wonder where Anton is." Tina wondered out loud. "He'd better have not gotten himself killed again."

Tina walked out behind her warehouse and saw a giant pile of junk food.

"Hmm… I don't see Anton." Tina remarked.

"Uh, can I get a little help here?" Anton's voice asked from below Tina.

She looked down and saw Anton pinned down to the ground by a jar of pickles.

"Heh… Can you help me with this?" Anton asked. "This thing is heavier than it looks."

"Um… That might be difficult." Tina told him as she wiggled her small arms.

"Use your mouth." Anton instructed her.

Tina put the jar of pickles in her mouth and spat it out. The jar ended up going through one of the windows to the warehouse.

"Ah! We're under attack!" Alan screamed from inside.

"Wow, thanks Tina." Anton said as he stood up. "I owe ya one."

Tina sighed, looking sad.

"What's the matter?" Anton asked.

"This sleepover isn't going anything like I planned." Tina complained. "Everyone seems uncomfortable, you got stuck out here, and I think Masami's planning on leaving."

"Well I had fun." Anton remarked.

"Really?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I made it through a whole day without dying. That almost never happens." Anton told her. "Now let's get back inside."

Anton and Tina entered the warehouse which now had broken glass and pickles lying on the floor.

"Hey guys, I got us some pickles." Anton told them. "Do you like them?"

"I would've liked them better if they didn't go flying through the window!" Jamie shouted at him.

"Hey, at least I got them." Anton said.

"Uh, yeah, this party is fun and all… But I should probably head home now." Masami told Tina. "You know, I've gotta go to school tomorrow and someone should probably be picking me up by now anyway."

"This is a sleepover. Nobody leaves 'til the morning." Tina replied. "Got it!"

The sound of a car horn honking outside was heard.

"Oh look at that, must be my mom." Masami hastily remarked. "Well gotta go. We shouldn't ever do this again."

Masami hurriedly left out the door.

"Come back!" Tina shouted after her.

"Tina, maybe you should let her go." Alan suggested. "After all, it's what she wants."

"Yeah, you're starting to sound a little crazy." Gumball told her.

"Gumball has a point. Maybe you should calm down a bit." Penny advised.

"I am calm!" Tina yelled even louder than normal, causing Penny to transform into a mouse out of fear. "Anton, Jamie, get on my back. We're going after Masami."

Anton and Jamie hopped up on Tina's back. Tina smashed open the door with her head and ran out of the room.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Alan asked.

"Probably." Penny answered as she returned to her normal form.

"Maybe we should see how it plays out first." Gumball suggested.

Penny glared at him.

"Fine, we'll follow Tina." Gumball said.

Meanwhile, Masami was on the street by the junkyard where a car was parked for her.

"Phew, I'm so glad to be away from that sleepover." Masami commented to herself.

The window to the car rolled down and revealed Masami's mother Yuki inside.

"Masami, you called at a very bad time. You had better have a good reason for bringing me all the way out here." Yuki sternly told her daughter. "This neighbourhood looks very dangerous."

"I do mom, really." Masami insisted.

"Come back here now!" Tina shouted from behind Masami.

Masami turned around and saw Tina charging at her with Anton and Jamie on her back.

"Okay, that seems like a good reason." Yuki remarked as she opened up the door to the passenger seat. "Get in the car."

Masami got in the car and closed the door behind her.

"Don't you dare leave!" Tina threatened. "I need more friends!"

The car started its engine and drove away only for Tina to keep following Masami and her mother down the street.

"All right guys, if I jump down I think I can get in the car." Anton told the other two. "Ready? Here I go. One… Two… Three!"

Anton jumped off of Tina's back towards Masami's car. He overshot it and landed face first on the road in front of it.

"I'm okay…" Anton muttered as he began to stand up.

Before he was able to stand up completely he was squashed by one of the tires of the car as it sped over him.

"No! Anton!" Tina exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's been through worse." Jamie reassured her friend. "I've eaten him several times and he was all right."

"I have an idea, hold on tight, Jamie." Tina told her.

Tina jumped up in the air over the car and landed in the road in front of it. Yuki hit the breaks and stopped the car right in front of Tina. Jamie slid down her friends back on the ground.

"Nice work, now let's take care of business." Jamie said as she cracked her knuckles.

Tina bit down on the roof of the car and pulled the top half off revealing the passengers inside. She spit out the top of the car and it hit a nearby street lamp.

"Be! My! Friend!" Tina roared at Masami.

Masami and her mother got out of the car and looked up at Tina.

"Are you crazy!" Yuki shouted at the dinosaur. "I will fight you right now, you psychotic beast!"

"Mom, that's a bad idea." Masami warned her mother. "She's twice your size."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yoshida." Tina apologized. "All I wanted to do was hang out with your daughter. The truth is I don't really have that many friends."

"Well chasing me and my mom down doesn't really help." Masami pointed out.

"I just wanted to have a sleepover while my dad was away. I've never really done anything like it before." Tina said. "Gosh, I'm really sorry guys. I'll just let you leave."

"So wait, we're letting her go?" Jamie asked Tina.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tina said. "Now I feel like a real jerk."

"That's putting it lightly..." Yuki remarked. "You prehistoric moron!"

Gumball, Penny, and Alan made it over to Tina, Jamie, Masami, and Yuki looking out of breath.

"Tina… Tina… Stop…" Gumball panted.

"You need to… Think about what you're doing…" Penny told her, sounding tired.

"Oh… Hey Mrs. Yoshida…" Alan tiredly greeted Yuki.

"Yeah, we kinda resolved this on our own." Jamie told them.

"So you're telling we ran all the way out here for nothing?" Gumball asked.

"Uh, kinda." Tina said.

"Do we still have to stay at your slumber party?" Alan asked.

"No, you can go home." Tina sighed.

"Mrs. Yoshida? Can you give us a ride?" Penny asked.

"Fine." Yuki replied before looking over at Jamie and Tina. "And if I ever see you two near my daughter again… I will make you pay!"

"No need to be so over dramatic, mom." Masami told her mother. "Let's just go home."

Yuki, Penny, Masami, Alan, and Gumball got into the broken down car and drove around Tina and Jamie.

"So, now what do we do?" Jamie asked.

"Wanna come back to my place and finish the sleepover?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Jamie replied. "While we're there we can plot our revenge against the other kids at school. I'm thinkin' we make Teri into a spitball, suck Carrie into vacuum cleaner, and choke Tobias with his stupid headband."

"Sounds fun." Tina remarked. "Hey, should we check to make sure Anton's okay?"

"It's too late for him Tina. Way too late." Jamie told her friend.

Jamie and Tina began to walk down the road back towards the junkyard.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter. Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Even if you didn't like it. I hope Tina was in character for this, she hasn't really been focused on since "The Fight" in season one so it's sorta hard to remember some of the time. Anyway, once again, I hope you liked the chapter and keep up with the series. Thank you.**


	2. The Friendship (Tobias)

**The thought process behind this chapter was to just have two random characters interact and see how it turns out. In this case, I ended up with Tobias and Molly. Let me know how this idea turned out. I don't have too much else to put in this starting bit so you can just read the story from here.**

* * *

It was a bright new day at school as Tobias entered the doors of Elmore Junior High.

"Ah, good morning Elmore." Tobias said to himself before noticing Teri walking by him. "Hey, Teri, looking good today. Did you lose weight?"

"I'm always this weight." Teri told him before speeding up her walk.

Tobias continued walking until he saw Sarah.

"Morning Sarah, you look very beautiful today. Is that a new cone?" Tobias asked, trying to sound seductive.

"Nope, same cone as I always have. I only wear my waffle cone on special occasions." Sarah replied before walking away.

Tobias kept going down the hallway where he saw Masami.

"Masami, what's up? You're a cloud right? I'm sure you'd like a rainbow guy like me in your life." Tobias tried to flirt.

Masami wordlessly floated past Tobias who continued walking, now looking more dejected, until he saw Carmen.

"Hiya Carmen. Looking pretty-" Tobias began before Carmen put her hand over his mouth.

"Save it Tobias. I'm dating Alan." Carmen reminded him.

Later in the cafeteria, Tobias was sitting in between Leslie and Darwin looking sad.

"I don't get it… What am I doing wrong?" Tobias wondered. "I've tried everything I know and I still don't have a girlfriend."

"Maybe you need to let them come to you instead of approaching them." Leslie suggested.

"No, I tried that. It didn't work." Tobias replied. "It's no use. I've hit on every girl at this school and none of them have wanted to go out with me."

"No, not every girl." Darwin told him.

"Wait, really?" Tobias asked. "You mean I still have a chance. Who's left?"

"Well, there's Sussie." Leslie replied as he pointed over to Sussie messily chewing on some bread.

"Uh… No thanks." Tobias declined. "She's a bit… Uh… You know."

"What about Jamie?" Darwin suggested as he gestured to Jamie eating Ocho's lunch.

"Hmm… Well, she's got nice hair." Tobias remarked. "Thanks guys, I'll go try her out."

Tobias stood up and walked over to the table Jamie and Ocho were sitting.

"Oh hey Tobias. Can you help me?" Ocho asked. "She's eating my lunch."

"Sorry Ocho, I've got other business to attend to." Tobias told him before pushing Ocho out of the way.

"Seriously man?" Ocho asked from the ground. "Whatever, I'll just get my lunch from the vending machine."

"What do you want?" Jamie asked Tobias.

"I must tell you Jamie, I've never noticed how pretty you are." Tobias told her.

"Huh?" Jamie confusedly replied. "Are you saying I'm not tough!"

"Wh-what?! No! Of course not!" Tobias nervously said. "Uh, I think you're very scary."

"Oh, so now you're scared of me! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Fist!" Jamie aggressively told Tobias before punching him.

Jamie hit Tobias with such force that he was hit across the room and landed back at the table he was at before.

"I take it she didn't like you? Leslie asked.

"You could say that…" Tobias weakly muttered. "Is there anyone else I can try to date?"

"Hmm… What about Tina?" Darwin suggested.

"The dinosaur? Um… I'd rather not." Tobias replied.

"Well, that only really leaves one person." Leslie told Tobias.

"Who?" Tobias asked.

"Her." Leslie replied as he pointed over to Molly sitting by herself.

"Ooh, who's the new girl?" Tobias asked.

"New girl? Molly's been at our school for a while." Darwin pointed out.

"I don't remember her." Tobias remarked. "Can you jog my memory?"

"Well, she likes to tell stories." Leslie told him. "Very long stories and she… Uh… What else does she do?"

"Yeah, this isn't ringing any bells." Tobias admitted.

"Uh, I think she has a pencil collection." Darwin replied.

"Huh, she certainly sounds… Unique." Tobias commented. "Okay, I'll try to talk to her. It's gotta be worth a shot."

Tobias got up from his table and walked over to Molly.

"Oh hey there Tobias." Molly greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Not much, Mary. Just wanted to check on how my favourite girl was doing." Tobias replied.

"Uh, it's Molly." Molly corrected.

"Mary, Molly, they're just names, girl." Tobias told her. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing eating lunch by herself."

"Well, I was eating with William and Clayton but they left in the middle of one of my stories." Molly explained.

"Why'd they leave someone like you?" Tobias asked.

"Clayton told me they had to save the president." Molly replied.

"Classic Clayton." Tobias remarked.

"I actually saved the president once." Molly said. "Uh, the president of the drama club. All I did was stop him from eating some peanuts he was allergic to."

"Yeah that story was… It was…" Tobias trailed off before changing topics. "So, wanna hang out some time?"

"Oh, that would be awesome. I don't do that very often." Molly admitted. "You can come to my place after school."

"Sweet." Tobias said.

Tobias walked away from Molly back to the table he was at before.

"So, how'd it go?" Leslie asked.

"Just perfect. She invited me to her house." Tobias replied. "That's like, a quarter of the way to first base."

"Uh, are you sure you wanna be friends with Molly?" Darwin asked.

"What's the matter with her?" Tobias asked. "She's a bit boxy looking but it could work out."

"It's not that I don't like her. She's actually a really nice girl… She's just a little hard to handle sometimes." Darwin explained.

"I had to sit to her on the bus one day and by the end of it I was trying to rip my own petals out." Leslie told Tobias. "She's really boring."

"She can't be that boring, can she?" Tobias questioned.

"You don't even remember her even though you're in the same class." Darwin pointed out. "That can't be a good sign for you."

"Oh…" Tobias realized. "This wasn't a good idea."

Later on the bus, Tobias was sitting next to Molly who was in the middle of one of her stories.

"And so then the lady at the register asked how I wanted to pay and I just gave her my twenty dollar bill." Molly rambled. "So, that's how I bought some milk and eggs for my mom."

"Wow that certainly is… A story." Tobias replied, trying to sound polite. "It's a lot like that other story you told me."

"Oh, you mean when I bought my dad some cereal?" Molly asked. "That was a fun story! Wanna hear it again?"

"No!" Tobias exclaimed. "Uh, I mean, no thanks. Um, I think this is our stop."

Molly looks out the window and sees her house.

"Silly me, I almost didn't notice." Molly remarked.

Tobias and Molly exit the bus together.

"So, this is your house." Tobias remarked. "It's… Quaint."

"Thanks." Molly remarked before pulling Tobias into a hug. "I haven't had anyone come over to my house in a while. This will be super cool."

"Hug… Too… Tight…" Tobias choked.

Later, Tobias and Molly were in the living room of Molly's house together. Tobias uncomfortably looked around the room while Molly happily stared off into space.

"Okay, we've been sitting in silence for like, three minutes now, one of us needs to do something." Tobias told her.

"Oh, I thought we were playing the quiet game." Molly said. "I play it with my parents all the time. I'm super good at it too. They call me the champion of silence."

"Uh huh… Do you have any movies we can watch?" Tobias asked.

"Ooh! I was hoping you'd ask." Molly enthusiastically replied as she took a stack of DVD's out from under the couch. "I got a documentary about how candles are made, a documentary about bees, a documentary about paint drying, a documentary about grass growing, a documentary about painted grass-"

"Hold up, are all these things documentaries?" Tobias interrupted.

"Yeah. They're good for your brain." Molly said. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Um… I guess so." Tobias replied. "Don't you have any action movies?"

"Nope. I tried watching one of those but there was too much violence." Molly told him.

"Hey, I have an idea, let's visit somebody else's house together." Tobias suggested. "You know what they say, two's a crowd, three's company."

"I always thought it was the other way around?" Molly asked.

"Just come with me." Tobias told her as he got up from the couch.

Later, Tobias and Molly were outside of Penny's house.

"Why are we here?" Molly asked.

"It's just more fun with a third person." Tobias told her. "That's why we're getting Penny."

Tobias knocked on the door. Penny's father Patrick answered the door.

"Hey Mr. Fitzgerald. Is Penny home?" Tobias asked.

"What the- What are you doing here?" Patrick asked, sounding annoyed. "I don't want you talking to her after what happened last time."

"Oh, are you mad about that time I had a medieval themed duel with Gumball for her affections and indirectly almost got her run over by you?" Tobias asked. "Come on man, it's water under the bridge. I've even got a new girlfriend. Say hello to Molly."

"Uh, I wouldn't say girlfriend." Molly replied. "More like, super close friend who follows you around."

"Yeah, I still don't want you talking to her." Patrick said before slamming the door in their face.

"Aw man, now who can we hang out with?" Tobias asked.

"What about Carrie?" Molly suggested.

"You sure about that?" Tobias asked. "She's a little creepy."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Molly replied.

Later, Molly and Tobias were standing by the front door of Carrie's decrepit house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tobias questioned.

"What's the matter? Aren't you two friends?" Molly asked.

"I mean, we kinda talk sometimes but she's a little bit… Horrifying." Tobias replied.

"Oh come on, like I said, what's the worst that could happen?" Molly asked before she rang the doorbell.

The door slowly creaked open, seemingly on its own. Tobias and Molly entered the decaying house.

"Come to think about it I've never actually come over before." Tobias remarked. "And this technically might be trespassing. Maybe we should go?"

Carrie phased down through the ceiling behind Molly and Tobias.

"Hey guys." Carrie greeted, not showing much emotion and surprising her two guests.

"Gah! Take her and not me!" Tobias screamed as he hid behind Molly.

"Guys, relax. It's just me." Carrie tried to calm them down. "What the heck are you doing at my house?"

"Tobias thought it'd be a good idea if we got someone to hang out with the both of us." Molly explained. "And I suggest to come to your place."

"Molly's really boring." Tobias whispered to Carrie as he leaned in to make sure Molly wouldn't hear.

"I'm not really in that kind of mood right now." Carrie replied. "Could you two please get out of my house? I was in the middle of a movie when you came in."

"Ooh, is it a documentary?" Molly asked. "Those are my favourite."

"No, it's a horror movie." Carrie answered. "I figured you would have guessed that by… You know, me being a ghost who lives in a haunted house."

"Hmm… I've never seen any horror movies." Molly commented. "Can I see this one?"

"Fine. But don't get too scared." Carrie told her.

"Oh, how scary could it be?" Molly wondered.

"Come upstairs with me." Carrie told them.

"Is this a good idea?" Tobias asked.

"How scary could it possibly get?" Molly asked in response.

"If you get traumatized don't blame me." Carrie said.

"Don't worry, I won't get traumatized." Molly replied.

Later after the movie, Tobias and Molly were sitting on the porch outside the house with Carrie floating in between them. Molly's face seemed to be frozen in a look of horror with her mouth dropped open.

"She was traumatized, wasn't she?" Carrie asked.

"Pretty much." Tobias replied. "Hey, can you take care of her for the rest of the day for me? I don't wanna have to deal with this."

"Wait, what?" Carrie confusedly asked.

"Thanks, bye." Tobias said before standing up and running off.

Carrie sighed and looked over at the frozen Molly.

"This is not how I saw today going." Carrie remarked.

The very next day, Tobias got off of the school bus and entered the doors to his school.

"Okay… I haven't seen her yet…" Tobias cautiously said.

"Tobias! Over here!" Molly called from out of Tobias' view.

He looked behind him and saw Molly running towards him.

"Oh… Hey there." Tobias greeted, trying to sound polite.

"You totally left me back at Carrie's house. What was with that?" Molly asked.

"Oh, my mom wanted me to clean… Her hair." Tobias lied.

"I understand, my mom gets me to do stuff like that all the time." Molly replied. "Like just this morning she told me I had to make my own breakfast but I said no. But then she told me again slightly more firmly so I agreed and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Pretty neat, right?"

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom now." Tobias told her, ignoring her story completely.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you outside." Molly said.

Tobias dashed into the nearest restroom to get away from her.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Tobias said to himself.

"What are you doing?" Darwin asked from inside one of the stalls.

"Huh, who said that?" Tobias asked.

Darwin stepped out of a nearby bathroom stall.

"I couldn't help but overhear you." Darwin said. "What are you talking about?"

"Turns out Molly isn't exactly my type." Tobias explained. "I ditched her at Carrie's place the other day but now she won't stop following me."

"I told you she's kinda hard to handle." Darwin said. "Especially for someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobias asked.

"It's not important." Darwin told him. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Easy, I just avoid talking to her for the rest of my life." Tobias answered. "Now, if you excuse me I gotta escape through the window. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for me outside that door."

Tobias walked over to the nearest window and opened it.

"Is running away from your problems really a good solution?" Darwin asked.

"Duh, it's the solution to all your problems." Tobias replied.

"If you say so." Darwin said.

Tobias climbed up onto the window.

"Wish me luck." Tobias told Darwin before jumping down from the window.

He falls down and lands on top of Carmen who was standing directly below the window.

"My back!" Tobias exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carmen asked.

"I don't have time to explain…" Tobias weakly replied as he got off of Carmen. "Hey, are any of your prickly thingy's stuck in my back?"

Carmen looked at Tobias' back which had several of Carmen's spines stuck in it.

"Uh… Yeah, you might wanna get that checked." Carmen told him.

Later that day, Tobias was sitting by himself in the cafeteria. His eyes darted around the room.

"Okay… I don't see her." Tobias said to himself. "Now I can finally eat."

"Tobias! Over here!" Molly called from out of Tobias' view.

He looked over and saw Molly coming towards him holding a tray of food in her arms. Molly sat down next to Tobias.

"So, Tobi- Oh, mind if I call you Tobi?" Molly asked.

"Uh… Sure." Tobias replied.

"Anyway, Tobi, what are you eating for lunch?" Molly asked. "I got a ham and cheese sandwich. But I cut off the crust myself because I heard that the crust makes you fat. Do you know if, that's true?"

"Um, not really." Tobias said.

"Hey Tobi, wanna come back to my place after school since you had such a good time yesterday?" Molly asked.

"Uh… Well… I…" Tobias tried to say. "Um… Yes?"

"Great, it's a date." Molly said. "It's real nice to have someone who wants to hang out. Oh! I'll go to the video store and pick out some new documentaries."

"Sounds fun. Well, gotta go now. I finished my lunch." Tobias said.

"But you barely ate." Molly pointed out.

Tobias grabbed a large handful of food on his tray and shoved it into his mouth.

"Bye!" Tobias quickly said while chewing.

He got up from his seat and ran off.

"See you at my place after school!" Molly shouted after him.

Later, Tobias was in Mr. Small's office sitting in front of his desk.

"I never really see you in here too much Tobias." Mr. Small told him. "Tell me, why did you come to talk."

"I've got this friend. Let's just call them… Polly. And uh, Polly's a little bit boring but they keep following me around." Tobias said. "I want to tell them that I think they're boring but in a way that doesn't hurt their feelings too much."

"This is about Molly, isn't it?" Mr. Small asked.

"How did you know?" Tobias replied.

"She's standing outside the door." Mr. Small explained as he pointed to Molly peeking through the glass on the door.

"Ah!" Tobias exclaimed as he saw her. "She can't hear us, right?"

"No, I don't believe so." Mr. Small replied.

"So, what do I do about her?" Tobias asked, now more quietly.

"Well Tobias, I like to promote the values of kindness and charity... But I've had to deal with her, and she is really boring." Mr. Small said. "So, my advice is to avoid her for the rest of your life."

"But that's what I'm already doing." Tobias pointed out.

"Well, I guess you should just try harder." Mr. Small told him.

"If you say so." Tobias said.

"If you ever have any other problems be sure to come to me." Mr. Small advised him.

Tobias exited the room and came face to face with Molly.

"Oh, I forgot you were standing there." Tobias said.

"Hey Tobi, what were you and Mr. Small talking about?" Molly asked.

"Um, we weren't talking about you." Tobias lied.

"Hmm…" Molly trailed off, sounding suspicious.

Tobias nervously looked around the room, hoping Molly wouldn't figure it out.

"Okay, if you say so." Molly said. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to upgrade you coming to my house to a sleepover? We can set up a tent in the backyard and tell each other stories."

"Uh, sure. Wait, I mean... I'm not saying your idea isn't interesting, it's just-" Tobias began before Molly put her hand over his mouth.

"It's all right Tobi, I understand." Molly said. "You're still emotional after talking with Mr. Small. He can have that effect sometimes. See you at my place tonight."

Molly walked away from Tobias.

"Oh dear… What have I gotten myself into?" Tobias asked himself.

"What's going on?" Carrie asked from behind Tobias causing him to jump.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Tobias angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's really easy to sneak up on people when you haven't got any feet." Carrie said. "But what's going on with you and Molly. Why were you two at my house yesterday?"

"So, I was trying to… Um… Hit on some girls I hadn't tried yet and Molly was one of them." Tobias explained. "But I think she thought I was interested in a friendship and now she won't leave me alone. Oh, and now I'm having a sleepover at her house. Do you have any way I can get out of this?"

"Have you tried just telling her you don't like her?" Carrie asked.

"I wanna do that… But all the ways I can phrase it in my head sound really insulting." Tobias replied.

"Well, good luck." Carrie wished him before she began to float away.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna help?" Tobias asked as he ran after her.

"I'd help but I'm busy." Carrie told him. "You're on your own."

Later that night, Tobias was on the doorstep outside Molly's house. He knocked on the door and Molly almost immediately answered.

"There you are. I've been standing by the door waiting for you." Molly told him.

"Oh… That's not sad at all." Tobias remarked.

"Come in, I already set up the tent out back." Molly said.

Later, Molly and Tobias were sitting inside of a tent in the backyard.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Tobias asked.

"Oh, well, I actually have an interesting story." Molly replied. "So, last week I overslept for school, but then I found out it was a Saturday. Crazy, right?"

"Yep that sure is… Uh…" Tobias trailed off before changing topic. "How about we forget the stories and talk about something else?"

"What's wrong with my stories?" Molly asked. "You don't think they're boring, do you?"

"Um, of course not." Tobias lied.

"You're lying aren't you?" Molly asked.

"Maybe…" Tobias replied.

"It's okay, you can say you find me boring." Molly told him.

"Oh thank goodness… Yes, you are so boring. It's so painful to try and talk to you." Tobias said. "And I once went over to Hector's house so that's saying something."

"Is that what you really think of me?" Molly asked.

"Uh, I mean… You know… Kind of…" Tobias awkwardly tried to back off.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Molly asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt your feelings." Tobias explained. "Well maybe I did a little, because again, those stories were really boring."

"Wait, you didn't tell me because you wanted me to be happy?" Molly questioned before a brief pause. "That's awesome!"

"It is?" Tobias confusedly replied.

"Yeah, it means you respect me." Molly said. "It also means we're friends."

Molly pulled Tobias in for a hug.

"I didn't expect that one." Tobias remarked.

"Hey, you can leave now if you want to." Molly told Tobias as she let him go.

"Uh, no, I'll stay." Tobias replied.

"Yay!" Molly cheered. "That's great."

The very next day, Tobias was walking down the corridors of the school. Carrie phased through a nearby locker, scaring Tobias in the process.

"Eek! Why do you always do that!?" Tobias exclaimed.

"How was the sleepover with Molly?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I finally told her how boring she was." Tobias answered.

"So I take it you aren't friends now." Carrie said.

"Well actually-" Tobias began before being cut off by the sound of loud footsteps behind him.

"Tobi! Tobi!" Molly called over to him from out of view.

Molly ran up to Tobias and Carrie.

"So, I was thinking that this time, I could come over to your house." Molly offered. "Does that sound fun?"

"Uh, sure." Tobias agreed.

"Awesome. Well, don't wanna interrupt you guys. See ya later." Molly said before she walked further down the hall.

"I don't get it. Why are you friends?" Carrie asked.

"I just think it's nice to have a girl who doesn't think I'm a weirdo trying to hit on them." Tobias told her.

"Seriously? Not only do you very badly try to flirt with at least one girl here every day, but you also have an ego problem." Carrie pointed out. "Hmm… Actually, maybe being friends with the most boring person in school might teach you a lesson... This friendship sounds like it was formed out of mutual desperation for more of a social life the more I think about it."

"Tell yourself what you want. I'm just glad I finally got a shot at possibly dating someone… If she can fix most of her personality." Tobias said. "Now come on, give me some skin."

Tobias held up his hand, hoping the ghost would give him a high five.

"I don't have skin. I'm made of ectoplasm." Carrie reminded him.

After a short silence Tobias high fived his own hand.

"Well, I gotta get to class now." Tobias said before walking off.

"That friendship isn't gonna last." Carrie flatly remarked once he was out of earshot.

* * *

 **Writing Tobias as the main character was surprisingly hard for me to do. I had to find the balance of him being narcissistic and not liking Molly while having him not seem too mean spirited. I did have fun with writing Molly though. These chapters are pretty short so I don't have too much else to say about them. Just be sure to leave a review and let me know what you liked and didn't like about the chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. The Stalker (Sarah)

**So far, this is the chapter that features Gumball and Darwin the most. However the main focus for this chapter is Sarah. I really don't have all that much to add so you can just begin reading now.**

* * *

In the cafeteria of Elmore Junior High, Gumball and Darwin were eating their lunch together.

"So Darwin, what do you think we should do today?" Gumball asked.

"Hector asked if we wanted to go over to his cave." Darwin replied.

"I don't think we should do that." Gumball said. "We probably don't wanna send him on another rampage."

"True." Darwin remarked.

"I have something you can do!" A female voice called over to them from out of their view.

Gumball and Darwin looked over and saw Sarah running towards them. She quickly sat down next to Darwin once she was close enough.

"So, I actually have a bunch of ideas about what we can do together today." Sarah told them. "Yeah, we can see a movie, or go to a theme park, or maybe we can have a nice romantic dinner together."

"Sarah, we aren't interested." Darwin told her.

"Ah c'mon, it'll be super fun, guys." Sarah insisted. "Please, we haven't hung out like this in a while. Since like, our adventure with Idaho. Remember that? Wasn't that fun?"

"No offence Sarah, but we think you're just the _tiniest_ bit obsessive." Darwin told her.

"To put it mildly." Gumball added.

"That's just part of who I am." Sarah replied. "It makes me fun and quirky."

"It also makes you terrifying." Gumball said. "So, we're gonna sit somewhere else."

Gumball and Darwin stood up and walked away from her.

"Okay, I just need to try harder." Sarah told herself.

Later that day, Gumball and Darwin were talking over by the lockers.

"So what do you wanna do when we get home?" Darwin asked.

"I was thinking we could play some video games if dad doesn't hog the TV again." Gumball replied as he entered the combination into his locker.

Gumball took off the lock and opened his locker to reveal that Sarah somehow managed to squeeze herself inside.

"Hi guys!" Sarah exclaimed. "So I was just wondering if-"

Darwin quickly slammed his adoptive brother's locker shut.

"Smart thinking. I'll just pick up my stuff tomorrow." Gumball said.

The two of them walked away.

"Don't give up, Sarah." Sarah told herself, sounding muffled inside the locker.

After school, Gumball and Darwin were talking on the bus.

"So, would you rather always have an itch you could never reach or always feel like you have to sneeze but never could?" Gumball asked.

"It'd choose the itch. That way I can just ask someone else to scratch my back." Darwin replied.

"Yeah, that'd be my choice too 'cause-" Gumball began before realizing something was off. "Hang on, do you hear something?"

"No." Darwin replied.

"Well be quiet." Gumball said.

They both became quiet and heard heavy breathing coming from nearby.

"What's that sound?" Darwin nervously whispered to Gumball.

"Let's check." Gumball replied.

Darwin and Gumball looked under their seat and saw Sarah lying on the ground beneath them.

"Ah!" Both boys screamed.

"Oh hey there." Sarah greeted. "Glad you finally noticed me."

"Anybody wanna switch seats!" Darwin called out to the rest of the bus.

Later that night, all the Watterson's were eating dinner at their home.

"So… Why is she outside our house?" Nicole asked her children as she pointed to Sarah standing outside the window.

"Oh, that's Sarah." Darwin explained.

"She's an obsessive lunatic." Gumball stated. "If we ignore her she should go away."

"Ah, ignoring your problems. I taught you well." Richard remarked.

"Could you at least try to tell her to go away?" Anais asked. "She's making me lose my appetite."

"We've been telling her all day but she won't listen." Gumball said.

"I'll take care of this." Nicole told her family before standing up and going over to the door.

She stepped outside to talk to Sarah.

"Hi Mrs. Watterson." Sarah greeted. "I was trying to talk to your son so I-"

"Get out!" Nicole yelled at her.

Sarah slowly began to back away.

"Heh… Okay, got it." Sarah said as she continued to back off. "I'll just catch him tomorrow."

Nicole intensified her glare at Sarah causing her to run even faster.

The next day, Sarah was on the bus to school.

"All right, I'll just try again today." Sarah told herself. "I'm sure they'll accept me now. Hmm… Where are they?"

She looked over and saw Darwin and Gumball sitting at the front of the bus.

"Aha!" Sarah cheered as she stood up.

Sarah walked over to the two of them.

"Hey guys!" Sarah greeted. "So, today, I was thinking maybe we-"

"Not so fast." Gumball interrupted as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah.

"What's this?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Mom told us to get a restraining order on you." Darwin explained.

"Wait, what?!" Sarah exclaimed. "So I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore!"

"Pretty much." Gumball replied. "So could you just… Go?"

Sarah nodded and backed away with a look of shock on her face.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Darwin asked.

"Dude, she's nuttier than a bag of trail mix. Of course this is a good idea." Gumball said.

Later that day, Sarah was sitting by herself on a bench in the schoolyard.

"This isn't happening…" Sarah told herself. "Without Gumball and Darwin I have nothing fun to do. C'mon, I need to think… What to do?"

After thinking for a few moments, Sarah's face lit up with an idea.

"I know!" Sarah exclaimed in revelation. "I'll just find someone else to obsess over."

Sarah's eyes scanned the schoolyard looking at the people available. The first person she saw was Jamie talking to Tina.

"No, probably not her. I wanna stay alive." Sarah remarked.

She kept looking until she saw Hector by himself.

"Well, he lives in a cave so that might be interesting… But he's probably a bit too large for me to stalk." Sarah commented.

She continued to look around and noticed Teri.

"Hmm… She's nice, quiet, and looks pretty clean." Sarah said. "I'll try her."

Sarah stood up and walked over to Teri.

"Oh, hello Sarah." Teri greeted. "Can I help you?"

"So, Gumball and Darwin have a restraining order on me." Sarah explained. "Just wondering if you wanna be my new best friend."

"I'm sorry… What?" Teri asked. "Did you say restraining order?"

"Don't worry about it. Their mom made them get it." Sarah said. "Anyway, I need someone else to hang out with and maybe occasionally have whimsical adventures with. So, whadda ya say?"

"I think I'm just going to go… Away." Teri replied as she began to back off.

"No! Wait! Gimme a chance!" Sarah called after her.

Teri began to back away even faster.

"Aw gosh darn it…" Sarah sighed before her head fell off her cone.

Later that day, Teri was in front of the line to get some lunch.

"Hey Rocky, do you have anything for dessert?" Teri asked.

"Sure thing." Rocky replied.

Rocky put Sarah's head down on Teri's tray.

"Wow, hiding in that ice cream container was hard." Sarah remarked. "Anyway, Teri, maybe you could consider being friends?"

"Ah!" Teri screamed as she dropped the tray.

Later that day, Teri was sitting in Ms. Simian's class. She looked down at her desk and realized she didn't have a pencil.

"That's weird, I thought I had a pencil." Teri remarked.

Teri looked to her left and saw Sarah holding her pencil.

"What are you doing with my pencil?" Teri asked.

"Oh, this is yours? I didn't realize that." Sarah said, sounding like she lying. "Hey, while we're talking why don't we get back to that friendship topic?"

Teri frantically looked around the room for a way out.

"Ms. Simian!" Teri shouted to her primate teacher. "May I be excused?"

"Absolutely not." Ms. Simian replied.

"Don't worry, I can keep you company." Sarah said as she pulled Teri into a hug.

"You're smearing parts of your face on me." Teri told her.

Later that night after school, Teri was fast asleep in her bed at home. The door to the closet in her room slowly swung open and revealed Sarah inside.

"Hey Teri…" Sarah whispered as she got closer to Teri. "I was in there for a few hours…"

"Ah!" Teri screamed as she suddenly sprung awake. "How do you know where I live!?"

"Internet." Sarah casually replied as Teri began to hyperventilate. "So, I was just curious if you wanna be friends yet."

"Oh my gosh, I'm not used my heart racing like this!" Teri panicked, ignoring Sarah completely. "I think I need to see a doctor!"

"Did I wake you up at a bad time?" Sarah asked.

"You are in my house!" Teri pointed out the obvious. "You realize that this is illegal, right?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to see my new best friend." Sarah said.

"We're not even regular friends." Teri replied, still sounding panicked. "Really we're more like, acquaintances."

"Well, that'll change soon." Sarah told her. "Please give me a chance."

"Please leave my house and call a doctor." Teri said. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Got it." Sarah replied. "I'll show myself out. Sweet dreams."

Sarah opened the window to the room and stepped out.

"I need to get rid of her…" Teri nervously told herself.

The next day at school, Teri was walking down the hallway by herself.

"Weird, I don't see her. That makes me more worried." Teri commented.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sarah called over to Teri from behind her.

"Never mind." Teri said.

Sarah ran up to the paper bear.

"Hey! So, did you think about being friends with me since last night?" Sarah asked.

"I was too terrified to think." Teri replied. "Can you please just leave me alone? I think we're better off just being acquaintances."

"No! Please!" Sarah begged. "I need someone to talk to. Gumball and Darwin were my closest friends and now I've got nobody."

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a chance." Teri agreed. "Just don't break into my house again."

"It's a deal!" Sarah cheered as she hugged Teri.

"Ah! You're getting your ice cream on me again!" Teri exclaimed.

"Sorry, it does that sometimes." Sarah apologized as she let go of her new friend. "So what do you wanna do, _new best friend_? Wanna see the movies?"

"Uh, okay." Teri agreed, sound unsure.

"Woohoo! You won't regret this!" Sarah cheered before hugging Teri again.

"You're doing it again." Teri said.

"Sorry again." Sarah apologized as she let her go.

"I think I need to go wash myself off." Teri remarked. "I don't know how clean you are. But I'll see you at the movies after school."

"You won't regret this!" Sarah shouted over to Teri as she began to walk towards the nearest restroom.

Later in the cafeteria, Darwin and Gumball were eating their lunch.

"Hey, have you seen Sarah today?" Darwin asked.

"Nope." Gumball replied. "Which means our restraining order is working."

"Hey guys!" Sarah exclaimed from behind the brothers.

They looked behind them and saw Sarah.

"Sarah! What part of restraining order did you not understand!" Gumball scolded her.

"I just wanted to say hi." Sarah told them. "And tell you that I've totally moved on to a better friend."

"You have?" Darwin asked. "Phew, thank goodness. Who is it?"

"Her." Sarah replied as she pointed to Teri eating at another table. "Bet you two are pretty jealous of my awesome new friend."

"Teri?" Darwin asked. "Not really."

"Yeah, why would we want to be friends with somebody who goes to the nurse's office at least three times a day?" Gumball questioned.

"Oh c'mon, she doesn't do it that much." Sarah said.

Teri very quickly approached Sarah.

"Sarah, I just need to go to the nurse's office very quickly." Teri told her. "I had a large bowl of soup and some mashed potatoes and now my stomach feels like it's about to explode."

"I think that's just called being full." Darwin told her.

"But it could also be food poisoning." Teri said. "I'll be back in a moment."

She quickly exited the cafeteria.

"You were saying?" Gumball jokingly asked Sarah.

"Aw come on, you're jealous of our awesome friendship, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"We really aren't." Darwin replied.

"Can you please leave?" Gumball asked her. "You're still violating our restraining order."

"I'll be back you two…" Sarah whispered to them. "Eventually…"

Sarah slowly back away.

Meanwhile, Teri is in the nurse's office talking with the Nurse.

"Teri, please get out of my office now." The Nurse told her.

"But you haven't even taken my temperature yet." Teri pointed out. "I am confident in the fact that I have some kind of stomach virus."

"That's what you told me yesterday." The Nurse reminded her. "And guess what? You were fine. Same thing with the day before that, and the day before that, and the-"

"Okay, you can stop." Teri cut her off. "But maybe this time, I'm actually sick. It's always a possibility."

"Please leave now." The Nurse instructed her.

Just then, Sarah opened the door and entered the office.

"Ever heard of knocking?" The Nurse asked her.

"I don't have time for that." Sarah replied. "I'm only here to talk to Teri."

"What do you want?" Teri asked.

"I'm a little upset. I was talking to Gumball and Darwin and it's like they don't even miss me." Sarah remarked.

"Well, they did put a restraining order on you." Teri pointed out. "They may not want you around."

"Pfft, what? That's crazy." Sarah replied. "We're gonna have a great time at the movies and show them that we're amazing friends. Won't that be fun?"

"Uh… Sure." Teri nervously replied.

"Cool. See you later." Sarah said before exiting the room.

"She needs to get help." The Nurse remarked once Sarah was out of earshot.

"And I have to go to a movie with her…" Teri sighed.

After school that day, Teri and Sarah were in the lobby of a movie theatre together.

"Isn't this exciting?" Sarah asked. "What movie should we see?"

"Um, can we get some snacks first?" Teri asked.

Sarah nodded and the two of them walked up to the snacks counter Larry was working at.

"What can I get you two young ladies?" Larry asked.

"One large soda and a large popcorn please." Sarah requested.

"I need something that's low in sugar, fat, and sodium." Teri told him.

"This is a movie theatre, not a health foods store." Larry replied. "I can't help you."

"You can share my snacks." Sarah offered.

"No thanks. I don't like eating something somebody else has touched." Teri said.

"Well, have your food anyway." Larry told them as he handed Sarah her food.

"Ooh, what movie do you wanna see _best friend_?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing too scary please." Teri requested.

"I know, just the movie." Sarah replied. "Your mom's a doctor, right? How about we watch a medical drama?"

"I don't see why not." Teri said.

Later, the two girls were in the movie theatre watching the film. Sarah was happily eating her snacks while Teri had a terrified look on her face and her hands over her eyes.

"Oh no, the virus has made their face smell up to ten times its usual size." A man in the movie said.

"Do you like the movie?" Sarah asked her friend.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this graphic…" Teri whimpered.

"Heh… Whoops…" Sarah awkwardly said. "Uh… Want some popcorn?"

"No thank you." Teri replied. "I think I need to leave now… And maybe get some hand sanitizer. This chair is filthy."

Teri stood up and walked out of the theatre.

"Wait! No! Don't leave!" Sarah exclaimed as she stood up.

"Shh!" A woman in the row in front of Sarah shushed her.

"Sorry." Sarah apologized as she continued to leave the room.

Sarah quickly exited the room and found herself back in the lobby. She looked around and saw Teri standing over by the exit to the building. Sarah ran over to her friend as quickly as she could.

"Teri! Hi!" Sarah enthusiastically greeted. "You weren't planning on leaving, weren't you?"

"Uh… Yes." Teri replied.

"No! I need you to be my friend. Give me one final chance." Sarah pleaded.

"Listen, Sarah, the way you act is not normal." Teri told her. "Please stop trying to be my friend."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Find someone who isn't me?" Teri suggested.

"Hmm… Great idea! I'll convince Gumball and Darwin to revoke their restraining order!" Sarah excitedly replied. "Do you know anything about how restraining orders work?"

"Wait, what? That's not even close to what I suggested." Teri pointed out.

"I hear what I wanted to hear." Sarah said. "Now c'mon, I need your help."

Sarah grabbed Teri by the hand and began to lead her out of the theatre.

"You're getting ice cream on my arm again." Teri told her as she was dragged out of the theatre.

The next day at school, Sarah and Teri were sitting on a bench in the schoolyard together.

"All right, I just need you to come up with a way to reset the status quo so Gumball and Darwin will wanna hang out with me again." Sarah explained. "Then, I promise that our relationship will be downgraded back to acquaintances."

"Well, I guess the best way is to just ask them." Teri advised.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna break their restraining order again." Sarah replied. "Hmm… I know, I'll ask their little sister to relay a message for me! She goes to this school. That'll work."

"Maybe I should talk to her first." Teri suggested. "You come off as a bit crazy."

"Hmm, good idea." Sarah remarked. "Hey, I see her. Go talk to her."

Sarah pointed to Anais reading a book off in a corner. Teri nodded and left Sarah to talk to Anais.

"Hi there." Teri greeted Anais. "How are you doing?"

"Uh, what do you want exactly?" Anais asked.

"See Sarah over there?" Teri asked as she gestured to Sarah on the other side of the schoolyard. "She just wants you to pass a message to your brothers."

"Wait a minute… She was that creepy girl standing outside my house!" Anais realized.

"Look, she won't stop following me. You need to get them to be friends with her again." Teri said. "I don't want to be friends with Sarah. She is so unsanitary! I can't take it! You need to do this for me."

"I barely know you." Anais pointed out.

"You don't understand! Things need to go back to normal for me. I can't take being friends with her. I need you to help!" Teri begged as she grabbed Anais by the shoulder and shook her.

"All right, just let go of me!" Anais shouted at her in annoyance.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't know where you've been." Teri remarked as she let go of Anais.

Teri took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and sprayed it on herself.

"You and her can come over to my house to talk." Anais told her. "Just don't make it weird."

"We promise not to!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, revealing that she was behind Anais.

"Ah! Where did you come from!" Anais screamed.

Later after school, Sarah, Anais, and Teri were at the front door to the Watterson's house.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Sarah said. "Are Gumball and Darwin home? I didn't see them on the bus."

"No, they're busy. But they'll be back pretty soon." Anais answered.

"Don't worry. I can wait... I always have time to wait…" Sarah replied with her left eye twitching slightly.

The three of them entered the living room where Richard and Nicole were sitting on the couch.

"How was school?" Nicole asked her daughter. "Are these new friends?"

"Uh… Kinda." Anais replied.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you." Nicole realized as he looked at Sarah.

"Yeah, her name is Teri, right?" Richard asked, pointing at Teri.

"Hello." Teri waved at them.

"Richard, I was talking about _her_." Nicole clarified as she pointed to Sarah. "She's the one that I had the boys put a restraining order on."

"I just came here to talk." Sarah said. "You see, I really miss being friends with Gumball and Darwin. I just want them to reconsider being friends with me."

"Anais, why did you bring her here?" Nicole asked.

"Teri sounded really desperate to get rid of her." Anais explained.

"Hey!" Teri exclaimed, sounding offended. "I- Uh… Well, I guess that is true."

"Hmm… Well, I don't blame her." Nicole remarked.

"So, can I please be friends with Gumball and Darwin again?" Sarah asked. "Pretty please!"

"Meh, I don't see why not." Richard remarked.

"Richard!" Nicole scolded him before looking back at Sarah. "You are not welcome here. Please leave our house now."

"Wait! Just at least let me talk to Gumball and Darwin!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Nicole told her.

"Sorry guys. I think you should leave now." Anais said to Sarah and Teri.

"That's fine. This house seems a bit dirty and I don't wanna stay here." Teri replied before turning to Sarah. "Come on, let's go, Sarah."

"What? No, I refuse to leave." Sarah said.

"Okay, I didn't wanna do this, but you left me no choice." Nicole replied as she began rolling up her sleeves.

Before Nicole could do anything Gumball and Darwin came in through the front door.

"Sarah? Teri? What are you doing here?" Darwin asked. "And why does Mrs. Mom look like she's about to punch you?"

"Because she is." Richard replied.

"Kids, sometimes you need to get hands on to solve your problems." Nicole told her children.

"Please don't hit me!" Teri nervously exclaimed. "I have very fragile skin!"

"I was only planning on hurting her." Nicole replied as she angrily eyed Sarah who nervously laughed in response.

"C'mon guys, you have to admit you want me as your friend." Sarah said, turning her attention to Gumball and Darwin. "Think of all the fun times we had. Remember when you showed me around the school and you played tennis against those two guys?"

"Yeah, we wanted nothing to do with that." Gumball pointed out.

"Oh, well, what about that time you guys cared about me so much that you acted out those stories I wrote about us?" Sarah asked.

"Meh, I just wanted to get that out of the way as soon as possible." Gumball admitted.

"Um… How about when I drew those comic books?" Sarah went on.

"That was… Actually pretty cool." Gumball remarked.

"Except for when we got robbed by that shadow guy." Darwin added.

"And remember when we stopped Tobias from taking over the sitcom of our lives?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, you caused that by making me take that stupid online test." Gumball reminded her.

"Oh! What about that time with Idaho? Didn't I help there?" Sarah asked.

"I think taking me to Mr. Small's group therapy made things worse." Darwin said.

"C'mon guys, life just won't be the same without me." Sarah tried to argue. "Please? I know you guys like me."

"Aw… I can always forgive someone." Darwin said. "Sure, we can be friends. Let's hug it out."

"I wouldn't recommend it. She's very sticky." Teri interjected.

"Darwin, you can't be serious about this, can you?" Nicole asked her son.

"I like to give people a chance to redeem themselves." Darwin explained.

"Remember when you tried to do that with Mrs. Robinson?" Gumball reminded him.

"Sarah isn't evil, she's just… Really creepy and misguided." Darwin replied.

"Fine." Gumball said. "But I still want nothing to do with her."

"Half of you two is good enough." Sarah said.

"Aw how sweet…" Richard remarked.

"Can you please get out of my house now?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I only let you guys come here because you sounded desperate." Anais added.

"And you're still violating the restraining order, Sarah." Gumball continued.

"Heh… I get the message…" Sarah nervously replied as she slowly backed off before exiting the house.

There was a brief silence as the remaining people in the house looked around.

"You know this place really could be vacuumed more." Teri spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I want you out too." Nicole told her.

"Oh… That's fine." Teri replied before quickly exiting the house.

Anais, Nicole, and Gumball let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's hope we never have to deal with that ice cream cone again." Anais remarked.

"That might be difficult." Gumball replied.

Gumball pointed outside to Sarah standing outside the window holding a sign that read "See you tomorrow Darwin".

"Ah!" Anais screamed.

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. As usual, be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter even if you didn't exactly enjoy it. This story has been really fun to write so far and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyway, that's it for now. I hope you like whatever the next chapter of this is about as well.**


	4. The Coworker (Larry)

**This is the first chapter to focus on somebody not inside Elmore Junior High. In this case it's Larry. Let me know how this one turns out since it's the first one not focusing on the students I've done. Well, that's all I've got for the opening note. Enjoy reading this.**

* * *

It was a late night in Elmore and everybody was at home in bed. Except for Larry who was busy at work behind the counter in the convenience store by himself.

"Keep awake Larry… It's only the night shift…" Larry tiredly told himself as he looked around the empty store. "Who would even come around here this late? Maybe I can take a nap… No! I need to stay focused and resists the temptation to-"

Larry very suddenly fell asleep and slammed his head against the desk.

Hours later that night, Larry was woken up by someone tapping on his back.

"What?! Who?! I'm awake!" Larry exclaimed as he looked up to see the Sheriff in the store.

"Ah, finally. It took ya long enough." The Sheriff said.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" Larry sleepily asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a coffee and some of those sour cream and onion potato chips." The Sheriff answered.

"Coming right up." Larry replied. "We just got restocked on chips today in fact."

Larry went to a shelf behind him and only saw it was empty.

"Huh? They were just here earlier." Larry observed. "Where did they go? I didn't sell that many."

"What's the matter, Larry?" The Sheriff asked him.

"I can't seem to find any of your chips." Larry explained.

"Oh well, just get me a coffee." The Sheriff told him.

Larry nodded and grabbed the Sheriff a coffee.

"This helps a bunch." The Sheriff thanked as he grabbed his coffee. "Gotta go now. I was I the middle of a high speed chase before I stopped."

"Wait, what?" Larry asked.

"Bye!" The Sheriff said before dashing out the door.

Once the Sheriff left Larry looked back at the empty shelf.

"I could have sworn I had chips just today." Larry remarked. "Hmm… Maybe I'm remembering it wrong. Yeah, that has to be it. I still have the rest of my stuff."

Larry looked back at the shelf behind him and saw that the entire bottom row was empty.

"What the heck! I definitely remember stocking that shelf with cereal this morning." Larry remarked. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Somewhere in the store, the sound of something breaking was heard.

"Who's there!?" Larry exclaimed.

He stood in silence for a few moments and there was no response.

"I'm coming over there!" Larry shouted in the direction of where sound came from.

Larry got out from behind the counter and began to walk over to where the noise was heard.

"Whoever's over there I'm warning you, I can call the cops." Larry threatened.

He looked behind the shelf and saw a broken bottle of milk and nobody there.

"Okay, that didn't fall on its own." Larry told himself. "Who's in here with me?"

Suddenly, something hit Larry on the back of the head with very little effect.

"Ah! My hand!" A male voice from behind Larry cried out in pain. "That was my good hand! I forgot you were made of rocks!"

Larry quickly turned around and saw Rob standing behind him.

"Gah!" Larry exclaimed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my store?"

"Uh… It doesn't matter who I am or why I'm here!" Rob nervously answered.

"Actually it does, because if you're the one who's been stealing from me I can have you arrested." Larry told him. "And where did you come from by the way?"

"It's none of your concern." Rob told him.

Larry grabbed Rob's wrist and took him over the counter and picked up the phone.

"All right, what's your parents phone number?" Larry asked Rob.

"I don't have parents." Rob bluntly replied

"Oh… Uh… Sorry." Larry uncomfortably said. "Where do you live?"

"Um… In the back room of this store." Rob told him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Larry asked.

"I've been living in the back room." Rob confessed. "There's an empty pickle barrel I've been sleeping in and I've been taking snacks whenever you fall asleep."

"What!?" Larry exclaimed. "Okay, now I am definitely calling the police."

"Oh no you aren't!" Rob shouted as he tackled Larry to the ground.

"Sir, please get off me." Larry requested a he struggled to get up. "This job is hard enough without having to deal with people like you."

Rob punched Larry in the face only for him to retract his hand in pain.

"Gah! I forgot about the rock thing again!" Rob cried.

Larry was able to stand up.

"All right, I've had enough of you." Larry told him.

He grabbed Rob by the arm and dragged him over the exit.

"Stay out of my shop!" Larry shouted at Rob as he threw him outside. "Freak…"

"I'll get you for this!" Rob yelled at him from outside.

Larry rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Meh, he's still not the worst customer I've had to deal with." Larry commented.

The day after that, Larry was in his car driving to one of his other jobs.

"Okay, so first I go to Ripley 2000, then Laser Video..." Larry listed as he drove. "Oh right, then I need to fill in at the school. Hmm… I think I wrote down my schedule somewhere…"

Larry parked his car outside of Ripley 2000. He exited his car and went inside the store where he saw Rob standing behind the counter wearing a uniform.

"What the- You again!" Larry exclaimed. "Now see here mister, I don't want you following me around. Get out of here right now."

"I can't do that. You see, I got a job here." Rob explained. "You were right, I shouldn't live in the back room anymore. Now I'm your coworker. Isn't that fun?"

"Hmm… I have a feeling you're up to something." Larry remarked as he approached Rob.

"Nope, no revenge scheme here. Just good hard work." Rob replied.

Larry looked down on Rob's name tag that read "Ron".

"So your name's Ron?" Larry asked.

"It's Rob actually. The manager said the B button on the name tag maker was broken." Rob explained.

"Well, since your new here I'm here to tell you what to do." Larry told him. "Now go to the back and unpack a new shipment of video games."

"Oh, okay." Rob replied before getting out from behind the counter and entering the back room.

Larry stepped behind the counter and watched Rob walk into the back room.

"Something's not right about his…" Larry commented. "I'll have to keep an eye on him."

"An eye on who?" A voice from behind him asked.

"Gah!" Larry screamed as he looked behind him to see Rocky standing by the counter. "Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry dude." Rocky apologized. "But who were you talking about?"

"So last night this guy broke into the convenience store where I work." Larry explained. "And now he suddenly has a job here. Something's going on here."

"What's this guy's name?" Rocky asked.

"I think he said Rob. Does that ring any bells?" Larry asked.

"Hmm… Nope, never met him." Rocky replied.

"He looks like he's old enough to go to your school." Larry said. "You sure you haven't seen him?"

"Rob… Nope, never heard of him." Rocky told Larry. "Sorry dude."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at work?" Larry pointed out.

"Heh… I called in sick today." Rocky admitted. "Don't worry, they said they got someone to replace me."

"That's me. The school called me and said I had to fill in for lunch." Larry replied. "You realize how tight my schedule already is, right?"

"Well would ya look at this? Time to go." Rocky quickly excused himself before exiting the shop.

Rob exited the back room empty handed.

"What happened? Where are the games I told you to unpack?" Larry asked.

"You see while I was back there tripped over and sorta accidentally destroyed all the new games with a hammer." Rob explained, holding up a hammer.

"What?!" Larry exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"You kicked me out of my home!" Rob angrily replied.

"Your home wasn't even a home, it was my work!" Larry pointed out, sounding frustrated. "You'll regret this you… Weird… Staticy, cyclops… Thing. I'm glad I only have to see you at one of my jobs!"

Later that day, Larry was driving to another one of his jobs.

"All right, Laser Video… Which way is it again?" Larry asked himself.

Larry's cellphone lying on the floor began ringing. He picked the cellphone up from the floor and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Larry asked.

"Hi, this is Richard Watterson speaking." Richard identified himself from the other side of the line. "I found a poster saying that you're a babysitter and I can call this number."

"Sir, I put those posters up years ago. I don't offer those services anymore." Larry replied. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Are you sure? Because I can pay you a lot… Uh, some, money." Richard tried to persuade him.

"I am driving right now so if you don't mind I'm going to hang up now." Larry told him, sounding irritated.

"Oh sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Richard asked.

"I was about to but you wouldn't let me finish my-" Larry angrily began before accidentally crashing into a lamp post outside of Laser Video. "Ugh… I'm hanging up now."

Larry hung up on Richard and exited his car.

"Note to self… Take down old babysitting posters." Larry said.

He entered Laser Video and saw Rob wearing a uniform behind the counter.

"What the heck?! You again!?" Larry confusedly exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure you're not even old enough to have a job."

"I'm not, but the manager said that you seemed overworked and needed some extra help so they accepted me." Rob explained.

"Did you get jobs at all of my jobs?" Larry asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Rob replied. "But the point is, we have to work together. Won't that be fun?"

"I'm in for a long… However many more years until I retire." Larry told himself.

"So, your manager told my that I do whatever you want me to do." Rob informed Larry.

"I'm keeping you away from any merch." Larry replied as he moved behind the counter with Rob. "Just stay and the register and help the customers with any purchases."

After a few moments of silence Gumball and Darwin came in through the front door. They froze up once they saw Rob at the front desk.

"Ah! It's Ron!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Oh come on! The Laser Video tag isn't even misspelled!" Rob angrily yelled.

"Okay, first off, you two are supposed to be in school." Larry told the brothers before looking to Rob. "And how exactly do you know each other?"

"It's a long story but he's basically our arch nemesis." Darwin explained.

"And why are you playing hooky?" Larry asked.

"Because yesterday Tina threatened to eat me if I went to school today." Gumball replied. "But I have a bigger question for you… What in the name of what is Rick doing here!?"

"He apparently got jobs at everywhere I work." Larry explained. "It's some kind of revenge for me kicking him out of the convenience store last night."

"Uh… We'll come back some other time." Gumball decided.

Gumball and Darwin quickly backed out of the store.

"Dang it! You just drove away my first customers." Larry angrily said to Rob.

"Good, the faster I ruin this day, the faster I can get back to living in your back room." Rob replied.

"Not gonna happen." Larry said.

Later that day, Larry was driving down the freeway looking more annoyed than before.

"Ugh… How many more jobs are left?" Larry tiredly asked himself, looking down at a long list. "Oh come on!"

Larry parked his car outside of the school.

"Well, let's hope that cyclops doesn't have a job here." Larry remarked.

Later, Larry is filling in for Rocky as a lunch server inside the Elmore Junior High Cafeteria. Teri approached the front of the line.

"Oh, you must be here instead of Rocky today." Teri said. "Here's a list of all the things I can't eat."

Teri hands Larry a small piece of paper.

"Hmm… This doesn't seem like too much." Larry commented.

"You need to unfold it." Teri told him.

Larry unfolded the paper to reveal that it was actually much bigger than it appeared.

"Uh… Oh wow…" Larry trailed off in surprise. "Uh, here's a glass of water, bread with no crust, and dairy free ice cream."

He hands Teri the food he just listed.

"Thank you." Teri replied before walking away from him.

The next person to step up in line is Rob.

"Ah!" Larry screamed. "How did you follow me here?"

"I registered as a student." Rob explained. "But I have a note from my parent or guardian, who is also me, saying that I'm only able to stay for lunch today."

"Ugh, just tell me what you want for lunch." Larry irritably instructed Rob.

"Oh, I'll have smoked liver, grilled asparagus, mineral water, and a side of sauerkraut." Rob listed.

"None of that stuff is on the menu." Larry told him.

"Isn't the customer always right?" Rob asked.

"Not when the customers says something stupid." Larry replied. "Why are you even taking time out of your day to do this?"

"Because the plan I have for Gumball isn't finished yet. He's my main nemesis." Rob explained.

"Okay… But why do you do that?" Larry asked.

"If I'm not the over the top villain, then I have no other purpose." Rob explained. "Everybody here has an important role to fill and mine is the antagonist. Usually it's to Gumball, but this is what I do in my downtime. And if you don't give back my house, I might make you my full time nemesis."

"It was a barrel you slept in, not a house." Larry reminded him. "Kid, can you just move? You're holding up the line."

"I'll be back." Rob told him. "And by the way, I'm glad I just wasted your time."

Rob walked away.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with any more stupid students." Larry remarked.

Sussie came up to Larry next in line.

"Yay! Food!" Sussie cheered.

"Spoke too soon…" Larry sighed.

Later after lunch, yet again, Larry was on the road.

"Where to next?" Larry asked as he drove and looked down at his list. "Hmm… Joyful Burger. All right then."

Larry parked his car outside of Joyful Burger and entered. He took his position behind the counter.

"Hmm… Weird, I don't see him." Larry observed. "Maybe he's up to something? He's probably hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" A man from out of Larry's sight angrily asked.

He looked over and saw Mr. Robinson by the counter.

"I'm sorry sir." Larry apologized. "What can I do for you?"

"Just get me a burger and fries." Mr. Robinson told him. "And make it snappy!"

"Right away." Larry replied. "I'll call you up to the counter when your food is ready."

Mr. Robinson walked away from the counter.

"Huh, usually I would have seen him by now." Larry remarked. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Just then, Rob walked through the front doors to the restaurant.

"Oh, never mind, here he is." Larry said.

"Hey there, old friend." Rob greeted Larry, sounding slightly menacing. "I'll make my order simple, I'd like a soda with extra ice."

"Certainly…" Larry replied through gritted teeth.

Larry poured a soda and added ice before giving it to Rob.

"Thank you." Rob replied before taking a sip of the soda.

Rob then threw the contents of the drink in Larry's face.

"Gah! What was that for!" Larry screamed.

"It was too cold." Rob explained.

"You asked for extra ice." Larry pointed out.

"Just get me a new one with no ice." Rob instructed him.

Larry mumbled something to himself and filled up a new soda before handing it to Rob.

"Enjoy your soda." Larry said, sounding very obviously upset.

Rob took a sip of soda and then threw his cup at Larry again.

"What was wrong with that one!" Larry yelled.

"It was room temperature." Rob explained. "Who wants to drink that? Tastes like sugary water."

"Gah! That's it! Get out of this place!" Larry snapped. "You have been harassing me all day and I won't stand for it!"

"You brought this upon yourself!" Rob shouted in response. "Give me back my home and I'll stop!"

"You don't have a home. It was my back room. You weren't even supposed to be there." Larry reminded him.

"Fine, be that way." Rob responded. "But don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll be back!"

Rob exited the restaurant. Once he was gone, Mr. Robinson came up to the table.

"Excuse me, is my order ready yet?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"No sir, it's not." Larry replied.

"Bah! Talk about lousy service." Mr. Robinson complained.

Later that night, Larry was driving down the highway yet again.

"Okay, just got one last job left." Larry remarked. "Then I gotta get rid of that cyclops for good."

Larry's phone began ringing he quickly picked it up.

"Make it fast, I'm on the road." Larry told the person on the other line.

"Oh gee, better be careful, it'd be awful if you crash." Rob replied from the other side of the phone.

"What the- Ron! How did you get this number?!" Larry shouted at him.

"It's Rob!" Rob angrily corrected him. "And I got it from the manager at Ripley 2000. Such a nice guy."

"Stop messing with me!" Larry yelled.

"Hey now, be careful, you wouldn't wanna crash." Rob tauntingly replied.

"I'm hanging up now." Larry aggressively told Rob before turning off is phone and throwing it to the floor of his car.

He looked up from the road and saw a truck coming directly towards him.

"Ah!" Larry screamed.

He turned the steering wheel and narrowly missed getting hit. His car continued to spin out of control before it crashed in the parking lot of the convenience store.

"Well… At least I'm at work…" Larry grumbled.

He exited his car and went inside the convenience store. Once he was in there he saw Rob behind the counter.

"Oh hey there…" Rob sinisterly greeted. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"That's it! I can't take this any more!" Larry snapped, throwing his hat to the ground. "I will _force you_ to leave me alone if you don't exit my store immediately!"

"This isn't _your_ store it's _my_ house!" Rob angrily yelled back. "How about you leave instead?"

"I am not leaving!" Larry shouted. "If you keep this up I will fight you!"

"Please, you don't have the guts." Rob remarked.

Larry picked up a bag of chips off a rack and threw it at Rob.

"Eek!" Rob exclaimed as he was hit in the face with the chips. "All right! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get!"

Rob ran at Larry with his fist raised in the air.

"Gah!" Larry screamed as he cowered in fear.

Rob accidentally tripped over Larry and fell flat on his face.

"That wasn't what I planned…" Rob trailed off in pain.

"All right, I'm calling the police." Larry decided as he began to walk over to the store's phone.

"Not so fast!" Rob shouted as he sprung to his feet and tackled Larry to the ground.

"Get off of me, you maniac!" Larry demanded as he struggled to push Rob away.

"I'll leave you alone once you give me my gosh darn house back!" Rob angrily replied as he held Larry down.

"You don't have a house! You're just a crazy cyclops invading my entire life!" Larry responded, still struggling.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked from out of view, stopping the two from fighting.

Larry and Rob looked over and saw the Sheriff standing by the door.

"I just came in for snacks and it looks like I'm gonna have to arrest one of ya." The Sheriff remarked.

"Officer, arrest this man!" Larry exclaimed, pointing to Rob. "He has been harassing me all day!"

"What?! You should be arresting him." Rob told the Sheriff, pointing to Larry. "He kicked me out of the only place I had to live."

"Hmm… I'm just gonna arrest you both." The Sheriff decided. "Just to be safe."

"Wait, what?" Rob and Larry both replied in confusion.

Later, Rob and Larry were in a holding cell in the police station.

"This is all your fault." Rob complained.

"My fault?" Larry asked. "You're the one that followed me around all day."

"Look, I'm only doing this because I have no place to live." Rob told him. "I don't want to be evil. It's just the easiest path to take at this point."

"Can't you find a place to stay that isn't my back room?" Larry asked.

"Well… If I kept working at Ripley 2000 and Laser Video I could probably get enough money to rent a hotel room." Rob replied. "But I'll need somewhere to stay while I do that."

"How about you stay at my house until you can afford a hotel room." Larry suggested. "Just please don't bother me anymore."

"It's a deal." Rob replied. "Heh, I guess all our problems are solved."

"No… Not all of them." Larry said.

Rob looked around and realized they were still in a holding cell.

"Aw dang it…" Rob remarked.

* * *

 **Larry and Rob were two surprisingly fun characters to write in terms of them interacting with each other. I know there's a story on this site about the two of them being friends and Larry adopting Rob, but I haven't read that. I might get around to it at some point. Let me know if you think I did a good job or not. I always like to hear that. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Contest (Masami)

**This chapter took longer to make than I thought. I had two drafts for different chapters before this but I didn't like either of them. So this is the story that made it. I might try and rewrite the two stories I didn't accept later, but for now this is the one you get. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

On a slow day at Elmore Junior High, Masami, Banana Joe, Penny, and Bobert were eating lunch together in the cafeteria.

"So, what'd you get for lunch?" Banana Joe asked.

"None of your business." Masami replied.

"I just bought one of the school lunches." Penny answered.

"I have no need for food." Bobert said.

"Well, I got a banana." Banana Joe replied as he took a banana out of his lunch bag.

Banana Joe's friends confusedly looked at him.

"Don't think about it too much." Banana Joe told them.

The other nodding, looking a mix of nervous, disturbed, and confused.

"So, Masami, you sure you don't wanna tell me what'cha got for lunch?" Banana Joe asked. "'Cause now I'm all curious. Is it sushi?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" Masami confusedly asked. "That is such a random guess."

"I dunno." Banana Joe replied. "Aren't you Japanese or something?"

"You're an idiot." Masami told Banana Joe.

"Come on Masami, be nice to him." Penny said.

"Penny, he's almost as dumb as Sussie." Masami pointed out. "I don't think he cares."

"Uh, I do care." Banana Joe replied. "And I'm sorta offendeded."

"You added one too many suffixes." Bobert told him.

"Uh… What's a suffix?" Banana Joe asked.

"See, he's dumb." Masami said.

"Masami, perhaps being more charitable would open your mind." Bobert suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm plenty charitable." Masami said.

"Eh… Not really." Penny told her.

"My family gives to charity all the time." Masami replied.

"That still doesn't make you a good person." Penny remarked. "No offence."

"Uh, offence taken." Masami replied. "I'm a great person."

"I never see you talking to people like Sussie or Molly." Banana Joe pointed out.

"That's because they're Sussie and Molly. One's annoying, and the other's boring." Masami replied. "Besides, I never see Penny talk to Tobias or Jamie."

"That's different." Penny said. "Tobias is always trying to hit on me and Jamie's a bully."

"Sounds like you're being hypothetical." Masami remarked.

"I believe you mean hypocritical." Bobert corrected.

"She's being critical of hippos? Why?" Banana Joe asked.

"That is not the dictionary definition of hypocritical." Bobert said.

"Wait a minute, I'm not a hypocrite." Penny defended herself.

"And I'm not shallow. We both just have types of people we don't want to associate with." Masami reasoned.

"That just doesn't sound right." Penny said. "You've got to be wrong."

"How about we have a little bet?" Masami suggested. "You have to hang out with three people you don't like and I have to do the same."

"Seems like kind of an odd thing… But okay." Penny agreed.

"Good. I'm going to prove to you that I'm a normal person." Masami told her. "Uh… Tomorrow. I'm busy for the rest of the day."

Masami floated away from the others.

"Hey! Masami! You didn't finish your lunch!" Banana Joe called over to her.

"I'm already in a groove! It'll be too weird to come back!" Masami shouted back.

The next day at school, Masami casually floated through the front door.

"Hmm… I feel like I promised to do something important today." Masami remarked. "Meh, I'm sure it's not important."

Penny walked up to Masami and began following her down the hall.

"So Masami, you said that you wanted to put that bet thing on today, right?" Penny asked.

"Oh… That…" Masami quietly remembered before raising her voice. "Uh, what bet? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you trying to escape your own contest?" Penny asked.

"Uh… No." Masami lied, sounding nervous. "Okay fine… Yes."

"Oh… Well, if you don't want to you don't have to." Penny told her.

"No. I'll go through with it. I am not a hippogriff." Masami proclaimed.

"It's hypocrite." Penny corrected.

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure it's interchangeable." Masami replied. "I'll spend some time with Sussie, Molly, and Banana Joe. Who do you want to hang out with?"

"Well, I guess Tobias and Jamie." Penny answered. "And for the third one… I guess Sarah. She's a little creepy."

"Good luck. I'm totally going to prove that I'm a good person." Masami boasted.

"Why is this so important to you?" Penny asked.

"None of your business." Masami replied.

"Uh… All right." Penny confusedly said. "I'll tell you how it went after school."

"Good. I am going to rub it in you face how non-selfish I am." Masami promised.

"That sounds a bit selfish though." Penny pointed out.

"Um… That was a test." Masami lied. "Uh, anyway, I'm gonna go now."

Masami quickly floated away from Penny.

"Yeah… That was weird." Penny remarked.

Later, Masami was in Ms. Simian's class sitting next to Sussie.

"Heh… So, Sussie. What do you like to do?" Masami asked.

"Sussie likes to eat pencils." Sussie replied.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say you like to eat pencils?" Masami asked.

"Yay! You like it too!" Sussie cheered.

Sussie took some pencils out of her desk and shoved them into her mouth.

"I was not prepared to see this today." Masami commented.

"Want some?" Sussie as she held some pencils out to Masami.

"Uh… I'll pass." Masami replied.

"But pencils are full of delicious vitamins." Susie told her. "Yay!"

"I'm sure they are. But I had a big breakfast." Masami said. "So, if you'll excuse me-"

Sussie cut Masami off when she shoved a pencil into her mouth. Masami quickly spit the pencil back out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Masami angrily exclaimed.

"Masami! Do I have to send you to see Principal Brown?" Ms. Simian asked from the front of the class.

"Sussie was the one who started it." Masami argued.

"Oh, I see." Ms. Simian replied. "Do I have to send both of you to the office?"

"Please don't." Masami requested.

"Than keep quiet." Ms. Simian told them.

"Thanks a lot, Sussie. You got me in trouble." Masami grumpily said to Sussie.

"You're welcome." Sussie replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Masami asked. "Were you hit on the head or something?"

"Sussie can't remember." Sussie said. "Probably.'"

"That explains so much." Masami remarked. "So… What else do you like to do?"

"Sussie also likes eating chalk." Sussie replied.

"Do you have any interests that don't involve eating inanimate objects?" Masami asked.

"Hmm… Sussie also enjoys long walks on the beach." Sussie responded.

"Wait, really?" Masami asked.

"Yeah. Sussie likes to eat the sand." Sussie explained.

"Oh… I should've known." Masami commented.

"Sussie keeps sand in her desk just in case." Sussie went on.

"Why?" Masami asked.

"You never know when you need sand." Sussie explained.

"You make me want to slam my face against this desk so hard." Masami told her.

"Sussie loves doing that!" Sussie exclaimed. "Let's do it right now!"

Immediately, Sussie began smashing her face into the desk over and over again.

"Help! Ms. Simian!" Masami called out to her teacher. "Sussie's being… Sussie, again."

Ms. Simian groaned and walked over to where Masami and Sussie were sitting. She grabbed the top of Sussie's head causing her to stop.

"Hi Ms. Simian." Sussie greeted.

"Sussie, go see Principal Brown." Ms. Simian told her. "No more disrupting lessons."

"Yay! I get to talk to the principal!" Sussie cheered as she left the room.

"Masami, you go with her too." Ms. Simian instructed Masami.

"What?! What did I do?" Masami asked.

"You were a snitch." Ms. Simian explained. "And not a very good one either. If you were in a prison movie you'd be dead by now."

Masami angrily mumbled something to herself before getting up and leaving the room with Sussie.

Meanwhile, further back in the class, Penny had taken a seat next to Sarah.

"So Sarah, do you have any hobbies?" Penny asked.

"I like to draw fan art of Gumball and Darwin." Sarah replied. "I actually keep a whole collection of it in my locker. Isn't Gumball so cute?"

"Um… You realize he's my boyfriend, right?" Penny asked.

"It won't last forever." Sarah told her.

"Uh huh… Right." Penny said.

"Ah… Gumball." Sarah sighed.

"Okay, can you not do that around me?" Penny asked. "It's creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's endearing." Sarah replied. "Besides, you don't have to worry about me and Gumball right now. He's still got that restraining order on me."

"Oh really… That doesn't surprise me." Penny admitted.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"No reason." Penny quickly replied.

"On the bright side, Darwin doesn't have a restraining order on my anymore." Sarah remarked. "Isn't he so cute too?"

"You realize he also has a girlfriend too?" Penny asked.

"Really? Who?" Sarah replied.

Penny pointed over at Carrie towards the front of the class.

"Carrie? How did I miss that?" Sarah wondered. "She doesn't seem like his type. Maybe if I-"

"Uh, no offence, but I don't really wanna hear about your crazy scheme." Penny interrupted.

"Well, who I do I tell it to?" Sarah asked. "You're the best listener in here. Ooh, since you're Gumball's girlfriend can you tell me something about him that I don't know."

"Uh… I know his favourite colour." Penny replied.

"I already know that." Sarah stated. "I figured that out when I was stalking him a few months ago."

"Maybe if you didn't stalk him he'd like you better." Penny suggested.

"Hmm… No, that doesn't make sense." Sarah said.

Ms. Simian walks to the back of the class where Penny and Sarah were.

"Ahem, are you two talking during class?" Ms. Simian asked.

"Um… Yes?" Sarah replied.

"Go to the principal's office." Ms. Simian instructed her.

Sarah stood up and exited the room.

"Phew, no more crazy stalker." Penny sighed.

"You go see Principal Brown as well." Ms. Simian added. "You were talking to her too."

"Yes Ms. Simian." Penny replied before getting up and exiting class.

Later that day in the cafeteria, Masami was floating next to Molly at a table during lunch.

"So, why'd you sit next to me today?" Molly asked. "I'm used to eating lunch alone."

"Really? I'm surprised." Masami replied, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, I guess some people have a short attention span. 'Cause, they usually leave halfway through my stories." Molly said.

"What kind of stories?" Masami asked.

"Well, this one time, I got my hand stuck in a jar of peanut butter." Molly replied. "I was thinking I'd have to call 911, but then I got my hand out. Crazy story, right?"

"Oh… Yeah. Really crazy…" Masami said, not sounding impressed.

"I'm so glad you're impressed." Molly remarked. "Usually when people say that they're just doing that not to hurt my feelings. Hang on, you're not doing that, right?"

"Oh thank goodness you realized." Masami sighed. "I did not want to hear more than one of your stories."

"Aw… I thought I finally found someone who liked listening to me." Molly said.

"Other than tell stories, do you like anything else?" Masami asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Molly replied. "I've been trying to write a story."

"Oh, you like to write." Masami remarked. "What kind of story?"

"Here's a sample." Molly answered as she reached under the table and pulled out a large pile of papers that looked more like someone's paperwork than a story. "It might need _just a little bit_ of editing."

"Clearly…" Masami trailed off, sounding shocked by the amount of paper.

"Wanna read it?" Molly asked.

"No thank you." Masami declined. "Do you like doing anything else? Have any hobbies?"

"I collect pencils." Molly replied. "Oh, I found a really cool one today. The eraser is shaped like, get this, _at top hat!_ Isn't that amazing!"

Masami didn't reply at all and instead simply stared at Molly in confused silence.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked.

"Uh… Nothing. It's just…" Masami trailed off.

"Just what?" Molly questioned.

"Quick! Look over there! It's a distraction!" Masami exclaimed, pointing behind Molly.

"Ooh, where?" Molly asked as she turned her head around to look. "I don't see anything distracting… Hey, wait a minute."

Molly looked back around and noticed that Masami was missing.

"Aw man, I need to stop falling for that one." Molly remarked.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Penny was walking around with her food tray.

"Okay… I need to find Tobias." Penny told herself. "I guess I don't need to. But there's this bet going on so sorta have to."

She continued walking around until she saw Tobias sitting by himself.

"Here goes nothing." Penny sighed.

Penny sat down next to Tobias.

"Ah, so this time it seems the lovely ladies come to me." Tobias remarked.

"Don't even try it. I'm dating Gumball, remember?" Penny reminded him. "Whoa, I just got déjà vu."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked.

"I had to tell Sarah almost exactly the same thing." Penny explained.

"Sarah? The creepy ice cream girl? I'm nothing like her." Tobias denied.

"I mean, you're clearly bad at figuring out when people are in relationships." Penny said. "Also, your pick up lines are sort of creepy."

"No they're not." Tobias denied once again. "I read them in a book."

"That explains a lot." Penny commented.

"Look, let's just change the subject and eat lunch. How's that?" Tobias suggested.

"Good idea." Penny replied. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Uh… I don't know." Tobias said. "So… Has anyone ever told you you've got a great face?"

"I thought we were changing the subject?" Penny pointed out.

"I didn't know what else to say." Tobias defended himself. "That's excusable, right?"

"Not really." Penny replied.

"Yeah… That's fair." Tobias admitted. "Heh… I'm just gonna go somewhere else now."

"Good idea." Penny told him. "Maybe you can sit with Molly? I heard you two are friends now."

"Friends might be a bit of a strong word." Tobias responded. "It's more like, I talk to her when nobody else wants to talk to me."

"You mean like now?" Penny jokingly asked.

"You're talking to me." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah, but not for much longer." Penny replied. "Bye."

Penny stood up and walked away from Tobias.

"I feel like I deserved that, but I don't know why." Tobias commented.

Later that day, Masami is floating around in the schoolyard.

"Well, so far this has gone horribly." Masami admitted to herself. "But I can't let Penny know I messed this up. Maybe if I can tolerate Banana Joe that'll make up for things."

Masami floated over to Banana Joe who was already hanging out with Alan.

"A hot dog! Get it?" Banana Joe finished a joke.

"Oh Joe, you have quite the sense of humour." Alan remarked.

"Hello Joe, what a funny coincidence meeting you here." Masami greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Joe confusedly asked. "I thought you didn't like me."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Masami denied.

"Wait, is this about that bet you made with Penny?" Banana Joe asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Masami admitted. "Just try not to annoy me too much and I might win."

"I'm confused. What's happening?" Alan asked.

"I wanted to prove to Penny that I'm a nice person." Masami explained. "So far it hasn't worked. Sussie and Molly are really annoying."

"It's great for you to take steps to become a better person." Alan told her.

"I'm not doing this to be a better person. I'm only doing this to _look like_ a better person." Masami replied. "I am never going to spend time with Sussie ever again."

"Why? She seems all right." Banana Joe said.

"I agree. She's special in her own unique way." Alan added.

"Of course you two would think that." Masami remarked.

"What does that mean?" Banana Joe asked.

"You guys need to have higher standards with your friends." Masami told them. "Or at the very least learn to be less annoying."

"Y'know, I think you're kinda proving Penny right." Banana Joe commented.

"How exactly?" Masami asked.

"Well, you only want to be seen as good without being good." Alan told her. "Wouldn't the satisfaction of helping out those in need or befriending the friendless feel better?"

"You're way too nice, Alan. And not in a good way." Masami said.

"Thank you." Alan replied.

"See, you're just proving my point." Masami pointed out. "I didn't even want to talk to you. It was Joe I was looking for."

"Thank you too." Banana Joe said.

"I was only doing 'cause I had to." Masami told him.

"Oh… Can you revoke a thank you?" Banana Joe asked.

"Why would you ever want to do that?" Alan questioned.

"You know what, everybody's just annoying me now. It's now worth it." Masami decided. "I'm just gonna lie about it to Penny. Bye."

Masami floated away from Banana Joe and Alan.

"Huh, that was weird." Banana Joe remarked.

Elsewhere in the schoolyard, Penny was walking around on her own.

"All right, now for Jamie." Penny told herself. "This is probably going to be the hardest."

Penny walked up to Tina and Jamie both talking.

"What do you want?" Jamie irritably asked.

"Uh, hi Jamie." Penny greeted. "I just wanted to talk."

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Jamie angrily questioned. "Because I can and I will punch your lights out."

"If you're angry about that slumber party at my house I already said I'm sorry." Tina added.

"It's not either of those things. I swear." Penny told them. "I just felt like talking to you."

"Fine, but if you're lying, I'll be sure that you meet Mr. and Mrs. Fist." Jamie replied.

"That won't be necessary." Penny said. "I'm really just interested in seeing if we have anything in common."

"I like intimidating other people. Do you like doing that?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, I sometimes feel like it." Tina replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jamie told her friend.

"Um, I don't really like doing that." Penny remarked. "Do you like… Baking?"

"No." Jamie bluntly responded. "If I wanted cookies I'd just buy some."

"She's got sound logic." Tina added in.

"Why are you here, Penny?" Jamie asked. "You're up to something."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Penny admitted. "You see, this was all Masami's idea."

"The stupid rich cloud?" Jamie asked. "What does she want?"

"She came up with this bet that we had to do. She seems to care about it more than I do." Penny explained.

"Well can you leave me out of this?" Jamie asked. "I don't wanna have anything to do with your stupid game."

"Yeah, me and Jamie were gonna see if we can get any money from Clayton." Tina added.

"Uh, I actually wouldn't mind leaving you alone." Penny told them.

"Why? Are we not cool enough for ya?" Jamie angrily asked.

"I wasn't saying that at all." Penny replied.

"Good. If you ever do try to say that your front teeth'll be out of a job." Jamie told her.

"That won't be necessary." Penny said. "I'll be leaving now."

Penny quickly backed away from the bullies.

"Hey, where's Anton?" Tina asked her friend. "Isn't he usually with us?"

"He got hit by a car on the way here." Jamie answered. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Later after school, Masami was on the school bus by herself, floating above one of the seats.

"Well, that was a terrible day." Masami remarked. "At least it won't get worse."

Penny sat down next to Masami on the bus.

"Hey Masami." Pennny greeted. "How did things go for you?"

"Awful." Masami replied. "Then again, that's what happens when you have to spend a day with Sussie, Molly, and Banana Joe. Oh, and I guess Alan too. I bet things went just perfect for you, didn't it?"

"Not really." Penny answered. "Sarah and Tobias were creepy and Jamie just threatened to beat me up."

"Ha! I win!" Masami cheered.

"How?" Penny asked.

"Well, since you didn't like them, I can feel justified in not associating with certain people." Masami explained.

"Why did you need my approval to not like people?" Penny asked. "I don't get it."

"Uh, when did I say when I need your approval?" Masami replied.

"Well, it was your idea for this whole bet in the first place." Penny pointed out. "I think you let things get to you more than you think."

"Whatever, Penny." Masami said. "I'm just gonna feel justified whenever I don't like someone now."

The bus came to a stop.

"Oh, this is my stop." Masami realized.

"How do you know?" Penny asked.

"Duh, we're in front of a mansion." Masami replied.

Masami floated over Penny's head and began to exit the bus.

"Oh, and by the way." Masami added, stopping before fully exited the bus. "Penny, just because we went on a zany sitcom-esque adventure, doesn't mean we're friends."

"I never said it did." Penny replied.

"Whatever." Masami said before leaving the bus.

"I probably shouldn't bring this whole thing up to her ever again." Penny remarked. "She wouldn't like it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope the next one of these isn't so delayed. Writers block can't be helped sometimes. If you have any ideas for possible characters to focus on, please let me know. Although keep in mind just because you suggested something doesn't mean I'll use it. Anyway, be sure to leave a review if you want me to know what you thought (Even if you think this story is bad or mediocre). Thank you.**


	6. The Counsellor (Mr Small)

**Sorry this chapter took so long as well. For some reason I find this series harder to write than my others. Maybe it's because there's no driving forward plot from one chapter to the next. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

On a quiet afternoon at Elmore Junior High, Mr. Small was in his competing browsing the internet.

"Hmm… Where can I find some good motivational quotes to share with my students?" Mr. Small pondered.

Someone on the outside knocked on the office door.

"Ooh, Sarah must be here for our group therapy." Mr. Small remarked, sounding chipper.

Mr. Small turned his attention to the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Small called to whoever was outside.

The door opened and Principal Brown stepped through.

"Ah, Principal Brown, how are you today?" Mr. Small asked.

"Just fine." Principal Brown replied. "Anyway, I came here to tell you I've got some good news."

"My therapy finally worked?" Mr. Small guessed. "Is Sarah finally done obsessing over people?"

"Uh, no, unfortunately." Principal Brown told him. "But the _actual_ good news is that we found some other students who were interested in your therapy."

"Oh, that is good news." Mr. Small remarked. "Who are they?"

"Well as it so happens they're all just outside." Principal Brown replied. "First there's Alan. He's been having a bullying problem."

Alan floated in through the doorway.

"Wow, I've never been in group therapy before. What an exciting new experience it shall be." Alan said.

"Then there's Jamie. She's the one bullying him." Principal Brown went on.

Jamie entered the room and took a seat next to where Alan was floating.

"I only tried to hit that helium filled jerk because he wouldn't stop smiling." Jamie remarked.

"Hector's been having some problems fitting in." Principal Brown continued.

Everyone paused waiting for Hector only for nothing to happen.

"Where is he?" Mr. Small asked.

"Outside." Principal Brown replied.

Mr. Small opened his window and saw Hector standing outside it.

"Hello." Hector greeted.

"I keep forgetting how big you are." Mr. Small commented.

"This next one's actually a request from the nurse." Principal Brown told Mr. Small. "Teri's here because of her constant worries over germs."

Teri walked in through the doorway.

"I still don't see why being cautious about my personal hygiene is reason to be here." Teri said before sitting down with the others.

"And then of course there's your regular, Sarah." Principal Brown finished.

Sarah eagerly entered the room and took a seat with the others around Mr. Small's desk.

"I'm so glad other people are here. I finally won't feel like such a freak." Sarah said.

"Enjoy your new group." Principal Brown told Mr. Small. "Now if you excuse me, I need to figure out who's been sticking gum under my desk."

Principal Brown exited the room.

"So, children, most of you are new let's take some time to get to know each other." Mr. Small said. "Let's go around in a circle and have each of you say something about yourself. Sarah, you've been here the longest, you can go first."

"Oh, well, I'm Sarah. Hi there. I've been coming here to help get rid of my obsessive tendencies." Sarah introduced herself. "Once I'm done, Gumball can finally take his restraining order off me."

"Uh huh… That's nice Sarah." Mr. Small told Sarah. "Teri, you can go next."

"I really don't see why I'm here." Teri remarked. "Being safe is no reason to be here."

"You've been visiting the nurse's office at least five times a day." Mr. Small replied. "At least, that's what these papers Principal Brown left me say. That certainly doesn't sound normal."

"Death can be around any corner." Teri argued.

"We'll come back to you later." Mr. Small told her. "Jamie, why don't you go next?"

"I don't understand why I'm here either." Jamie said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"It says here you have a history of bullying people." Mr. Small remarked as he glanced down at the papers on his desk.

"Tina and Anton are always with me. Why aren't they here?" Jamie asked.

"Well, according to my papers Anton's dead again." Mr. Small explained. "And Tina… Well she- Uh, she's a bit… She's-"

"Terrifying?" Jamie guessed.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Small replied. "That's the word. That's the reason she's exempt from this. Uh, let's move on to Alan, shall we?"

"Well, I too am not sure why I'm here." Alan told Mr. Small. "Really this is a misunderstanding. Jamie wasn't bullying me at all. She was just showing me some of her wrestling moves."

"That wasn't what I- Uh, I mean, yeah, I was showing him my moves." Jamie said.

"Well, we'll come back to you in a moment." Mr. Small remarked. "I think that's everyone."

"Uh, you forgot me." Hector reminded him from the outside.

"Oh, sorry Hector." Mr. Small apologized. "Do you have anything to say?"

"It's nice to be here." Hector told everyone. "That's it."

"Well, this certainly is a colourful group of characters." Mr. Small remarked. "So, let's all talk about what the problem is. Who wants to go first?"

"Mr. Small, I really do think any of us need to be here." Teri protested. "Well maybe except Sarah and Jamie."

"You got a problem with me!?" Jamie angrily asked.

"Don't hurt me!" Teri cowered in fear from Jamie.

"Yeah, that's right. You'd better be scared." Jamie told Teri

"You see Jamie, this is the kind of behavior we need to work on." Mr. Small said. "Why do you act like this?"

"I dunno, it's fun." Jamie replied.

"Hmm… Fun." Mr. Small repeated, scribbling something in a notebook.

"Hey, how come those other bullies aren't here?" Jamie asked. "Like that bomb guy or the cupcake."

"Oh, it says here that they're exempt for the same reason as Tina." Mr. Small explained.

"Wait… That means they think I'm the least intimidating person here!" Jamie realized, sounding angrier.

"N-no, it just means you're… Special." Mr. Small nervously replied. "Uh, l-let's change the subject."

Mr. Small turned his attention to Sarah.

"Sarah, you've been here before. Do you have anything to say?" Mr. Small asked her.

"Oh, actually I do." Sarah replied. "If anyone sees Gumball, give him this note."

Sarah passed a piece of paper to Teri.

"Why is it written with magazine clippings?" Teri asked as she observed the paper.

"Huh, I thought only bad guys in movies did that." Hector remarked from outside.

"I made it during art class." Sarah explained. "Anyway, be sure to give it to Gumball."

"I'm starting to question how effective this therapy is." Alan commented. "Uh, of course I'm sure you're still a wonderful person Mr. Small."

"How nice of you to say, Alan." Mr. Small replied. "Speaking of which, we need to talk about you not being able to confront your problems. Has anyone else here noticed that?"

"I don't really know him, so I guess not." Sarah said.

"He seems fine with me punching him." Jamie remarked.

"Well Jamie, your fists are very soft." Alan told her. "I just enjoy being punched."

"My fists aren't soft! They rock solid!" Jamie shouted at him. "I ought to punch you again for that!"

"Jamie, Jamie, calm yourself." Mr. Small instructed her.

"What are you, my guidance counsellor?" Jamie asked.

"Well, yes." Mr. Small responded. "Uh, let's move on to Hector. Perhaps he has something to say."

"I do actually." Hector replied. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being ignored by you guys."

"It's impossible to ignore you, Hector." Alan told him. "You're taller than the school."

"Then why does almost nobody talk to me?" Hector asked.

"Well it's a little hard with you… You know, being so tall." Teri said.

"I can't help being tall." Hector told her. "I used to be really small when I was a baby."

"Most people are small when they're babies." Sarah replied. "I was just a milk carton when I was a baby."

"How do you think we can fix this problem, Hector?" Mr. Small asked.

"I dunno." Hector replied. "Does anyone here have a shrink ray? That'd be nice."

"Hmm, I can check with Bobert." Sarah told him. "He's got all sorts of features built in to him."

"Hector, how about we look at a more practical solution." Mr. Small suggested to him.

"Like what?" Hector asked.

"That is a good question." Mr. Small replied.

There was a long pause before another student spoke up.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" Alan asked.

"No. That's all I was able to think of." Mr. Small explained.

"You're not very good at this job you know." Teri told him.

"It's only the first day." Mr. Small replied. "It's all uphill from here."

"Sarah still seems the same as always. Are you sure about that?" Teri asked.

"Teri, all you need to have is a little faith." Mr. Small told her. "Now, this was only us getting to meet each other. I'll get a more thorough plan for tomorrow. You're all free to go now."

The students stood up and exited the room. Hector moved away from the window.

"Eee! I finally get a chance to help these students!" Mr. Small cheered to himself when they were all gone. "I can finally do what I wanted to do when I first got the job!"

Later that day, in the teacher's lounge, Mr. Small was attempting to make conversation with Ms. Simian.

"You won't believe what happened to me today." Mr. Small said.

"You finally decided to retire?" Ms. Simian sarcastically guessed.

"No, I've finally got an actual group and not just one kid." Mr. Small replied. "Isn't that great?"

"Hmm… Is it possible to get my students to be less annoying?" Ms. Simian asked. "I'm on my eighth cup of coffee today and it's all because of them."

"Well, I'm not sure about less annoying. But I want to work on them with any troubles their facing." Mr. Small told her. "Isn't it exciting?"

"I suppose we all have a different definition of that word." Ms. Simian remarked. "For me, it's being on a tropical island thousands of miles away from this mess."

"Well, to each their own." Mr. Small said. "Tomorrow, I'm taking on the world!"

The next day, Mr. Small walked in through the front doors of the school. He noticed Teri by her locker and approached her.

"Good morning Teri." Mr. Small greeted her. "Are you ready for today's group therapy?"

"Don't breathe on me too hard." Teri instructed her. "It smells like you forgot to brush your teeth this morning."

"I was so excited about this I must have forgotten." Mr. Small remarked. "This is the most I've done in years. See you in therapy."

Mr. Small walked away from her.

"Note to self… Buy more hand sanitizer." Teri muttered to herself as Mr. Small walked away.

Later, Mr. Small was in his office happily sitting down.

"All right, here goes nothing. I am ready for this." Mr. Small motivated himself.

A knock was heard on the outside of the door.

"You can come in!" Mr. Small shouted over to the person on the other side.

The door opened to reveal Sussie on the other side.

"Hello!" Sussie exclaimed.

"What a delightful surprise." Mr. Small remarked. "What do you want?"

"Sussie heard you help people with problems." Sussie replied.

"Indeed I do." Mr. Small said. "What problem do you have?"

"Sussie feels like people are avoiding her. Either that or they're planning her a surprise party and don't want Sussie to know." Sussie explained.

"Well, tell you what, I'll let you sit in on today's group therapy session." Mr. Small told her. "How's that sound?"

"Fun!" Sussie exclaimed.

Sussie sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here." Mr. Small told her. "Don't worry."

The rest of Mr. Small's therapy group entered the office.

"Um… Why is Sussie in my seat?" Teri asked.

"Sussie's sorry. She can move if you want." Sussie offered.

"No thanks. I'll just grab a new clean chair." Teri replied.

"Why's she here?" Jamie asked as she sat down.

"Everybody's welcome here." Mr. Small explained. "I'm sure you all love Sussie."

"Why of course I do." Alan replied. "I love everybody."

"I dunno, Sussie's a bit creepy." Sarah remarked.

"That says a lot coming from you." Jamie muttered to herself.

"Hmm… That's odd. I don't see Hector." Mr. Small commented.

"I'm outside." Hector said from out of view.

Mr. Small looked over and saw Hector outside the window.

"Oh, I keep forgetting how big you are." Mr. Small remarked. "Well, now we can really get started. To start off, I'd like to hear if you all had any questions."

"I still don't understand why Sussie's in here." Jamie replied. "There's no way she'll ever be normal."

"Yay! Not normal!" Sussie cheered.

"See what I mean." Jamie said.

"Sussie just wants to have friends like all of you." Mr. Small told Jamie.

"I don't have friends. Well, unless you count my mom." Hector said.

"Well, then that's something you have in common." Mr. Small told him.

"She still doesn't seem to sanitary." Teri commented.

"Thank you." Sussie replied.

"I for one would be happy to call Sussie my friend." Alan said.

"Yay! Friend!" Sussie cheered.

"Look, I'm really not having a good time here." Teri said. "I don't even want to be here. The nurse just insisted I go."

"But you can't go. We just started." Mr. Small pointed out.

"But Mr. Small, don't you believe that everyone has a choice for what they do?" Teri asked.

"Well… I guess you sort of do have a point." Mr. Small admitted.

"In that case, I'm taking myself to the nearest bathroom to sanitize myself." Teri informed the others. "Good day."

Teri stood up and exited the room.

"Wait… How does she wash herself if she's made of paper?" Jamie questioned. "Wouldn't she die or something?"

"I found a way to kiss Carmen without popping. Anything's possible if you try hard enough." Alan replied.

"Hey, so, if she's leaving can I leave too?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't." Mr. Small responded. "But you always have the choice."

"Great. I'm leaving." Jamie told him.

Jamie got up from her chair and left.

"Uh… So, anyone else want to leave?" Mr. Small asked.

"Actually, I think I just heard Gumball and Darwin walk by." Sarah answered. "So… Bye!"

Sarah quickly stood up and rushed out the door.

"Anyone else feel like leaving?" Mr. Small asked again, sounding slightly more distressed.

"I'm perfectly content with staying here." Alan told Mr. Small. "Even though I insist that I am not a pushover."

"Sussie thinks this is fun!" Sussie cheered.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." Hector remarked from outside.

"All right… It'll get better from here." Mr. Small said. "It's still just a bumpy first few days.

"Yay! Bumpy!" Sussie exclaimed.

* * *

 **This chapter felt shorter than the other but I hope you don't mind. I really do like this series but I just find it hard for some reason. Anyway, if there are any characters you want to see focused on in a later chapter, let me know.**


	7. The Silence (Mr Robinson)

**This has been updated again. It took me longer to come up with an idea for a chapter than I thought it would. But fortunately I have an idea for the next chapter already so it probably won't take as long to get up. Anyway, enough with this, I know the authors notes in this story are usually short but I don't have much to say and I don't want to add filler just because I feel like it. You can read this chapter now.**

* * *

On an average day in Elmore the Mr. Robinson was reading a book in his living room.

"Ah… Nothing quite like a Saturday morning." Mr. Robinson commented to himself.

Mrs. Robinson walked into the room.

"Meh meh." Mrs. Robinson said to her husband.

"What's that Margret?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Meh meh." Mrs. Robinson repeated.

"Right, have fun at the store." Mr. Robinson told his wife. "I'll miss you."

Mrs. Robinson nodded and exited the room.

"Ah, that's one less distraction." Mr. Robinson sighed, returning his focus to the book. "Now, should I skip straight to chapter one or read the introduction?"

Before he was able to find what he was looking for a loud mechanical noise was heard outside.

"What is making that infernal racket!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed.

Mr. Robinson left his house and saw that his next door neighbour Richard Watterson was mowing his lawn.

"Watterson!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed.

"Oh, hello." Richard greeted, stopping is mowing.

"Do you have any idea how loud that machine of yours is?" Mr. Robinson irritably asked.

"Actually I don't on account of these earplugs." Richard replied. "Nicole bought them for me 'cause my ears kept ringing every time I finished mowing the lawn."

"Have you ever considered investing in a push mower?" Mr. Robinson questioned.

"Now that you mention it. No." Richard responded.

"I'm trying to read a book right now." Mr. Robinson explained. "Would you happen to have a second set of earplugs?"

"Dunno. You can check the house though." Richard told him.

Richard resumed mowing his lawn. Mr. Robinson mumbled something to himself before approaching the front door to the Watterson residence. He knocked on the door.

"Open up! I need to borrow some earplugs." Mr. Robinson demanded.

The door swung open to reveal Anais on the other side.

"Oh, hi Mr. Robinson." Anais greeted. "Why are you here?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any earplugs by chance?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"I don't know." Anais replied. "You might have to look around."

"Your brothers aren't here, right?" Mr. Robinson asked. "I've noticed they seem to get a little… Crazy, around me."

"I don't think so." Anais responded.

"Good." Mr. Robinson said as he stepped inside.

Mr. Robinson wandered around the house until he accidentally bumped into Nicole.

"Watch where you-" Mr. Robinson began before taking a politer tone. "Oh, Mrs. Watterson. What a pleasant surprise. Do you have any earplugs?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Nicole asked.

"I just said I wanted earplugs. Isn't that enough of a reason?" Mr. Robinson replied.

"If it gets you to leave my house I'll give you my earplugs." Nicole told him. "But please give them back. Richard snores. A lot."

"It's a deal." Mr. Robinson said. "Oh, and please consider buying a push lawnmower."

Later, Mr. Robinson was back in his house, reading his book while wearing his newly acquired earplugs.

"Now this is more like it." Mr. Robinson remarked. "I can sit back and relax with nothing distracting-"

He was abruptly cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Gah! Confound these useless earplugs!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed.

He stood up from the chair and went over to his front door. Mr. Robinson opened it to reveal Mr. Small on the other side.

"This had better be good!" Mr. Robinson angrily told Mr. Small. "I'm trying to relax without riff-raff like you ruining it for me."

"I… Uh, I…" Mr. Small stuttered.

"Get on with it." Mr. Robinson said.

"Heh, I was wondering if you'd like to make a donation." Mr. Small explained.

"A donation to what?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Mr. Small replied. "All the money made here will go to helping endangered species'."

"Hmm…" Mr. Robinson contemplated. "No interested."

Mr. Robinson slammed the door in Mr. Small's face.

"Stupid hippie…" Mr. Robinson grumbled as he went back to his chair.

Before he was able to get back to his seat, the doorbell rang again.

"Gosh darn it!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed as he turned around and went beck to the door.

He opened up the door once again.

"I said leave me alone!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed before looking up and seeing that the person who was at the door was Tina. "Oh… Hello… What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if anyone wanted to play ball with me." Tina explained. "My friend Jamie's busy and I stepped on Anton on the way here."

"Uh… Look, young lady. I am very busy I do not need to play catch with a large reptile right now." Mr. Robinson told her. "Please go away… Wait, how did you ring my doorbell?"

"I used my toes." Tina explained. "It was very hard. Will you please play ball for me?"

"Do I look like I'm young enough to be playing catch?" Mr. Robinson replied.

"Uh… I can't really tell." Tina admitted. "You're a little too far below me for me to see."

"Well trust me, I'm too old for that." Mr. Robinson told her now. "Now scram! Uh… At your own time, please. Have a nice day."

Mr. Robinson closed the door.

"All right, that'd better be the last of them." Mr. Robinson said to himself.

Just then, another knock on the door was heard.

"Ugh! Can't a man get any peace and quiet!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed.

He kicked the wall in anger before retracting it in pain and jumping around in an attempt to make it stop.

"Stupid wall. Why is it so hard?" Mr. Robinson wondered.

The knocking on the door continued.

"All right, fine. I'll get the door." Mr. Robinson grumbled to himself as he opened up the front door.

On the other side of the door stood Penny and Molly.

"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" Penny asked.

"No." Mr. Robinson bluntly told them as he began to shut the door.

Molly stuck her foot in the door as it closed, keeping it open.

"Please buy something." Molly pleaded. "We've barely sold anything."

"Hmmph, fine." Mr. Robinson replied, opening the door. "What flavours are you selling?"

"Peanut butter chocolate, mint chocolate, and just regular chocolate." Penny answered.

"Just give me the mint ones and get out of here." Mr. Robinson told them.

"Ooh, you like the mint ones." Molly remarked. "So do I. In fact, one time I ate a whole box of them on my own and I thought I was gonna get in trouble for it but I didn't. True story."

"Fascinating." Mr. Robinson sarcastically grumbled. "Just hand over my cookies."

Penny gave Mr. Robinson a box of cookies and he gave her a ten dollar bill in exchange.

"Would you like to buy anything else?" Molly asked.

"What do you think?" Mr. Robinson replied.

"Yes?" Molly guessed.

Mr. Robinson simply glared at her.

"Heh… Let's try the next house." Penny told her friend as she led Molly away from Mr. Robinson's porch.

"Good riddance." Mr. Robinson mumbled as he closed the door.

He returned to his chair and sat down with his book.

"Now I can finally do some reading." Mr. Robinson remarked as he picked up his book. "Ahem, chapter one-"

Mr. Robinson was once again cut off by the sound of something loud outside. He went up to one of the windows and stuck his head outside to see Richard nailing something to his roof.

"Gah! Stupid ineffective earplugs!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed as he took out his earplugs and threw them down to the ground.

"Oh, hello Mr. Robinson." Richard greeted.

"Watterson, what are you doing now?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Well, Gumball told me there was a hole in the roof." Richard explained. "He also told me it had nothing to do with him and Darwin trying to build a rocket."

"Stupid kids…" Mr. Robinson mumbled before looking back up at Richard. "Oh, Watterson, tell your wife that her earplugs don't work!"

"Nicole has earplugs? I didn't know that." Richard remarked. "Wonder why."

"I can't possibly imagine." Mr. Robinson sarcastically mumbled.

"What was that?" Richard asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"It's not important." Mr. Robinson told now. "Keep fixing your roof. But please do it quietly."

Mr. Robinson closed his window and sat down again.

"All right, let's get back to work." Mr. Robinson grumbled to himself. "Hmm… How long until Margret gets back again?"

He looked back down at his book for a few moments before another knock at his door was heard.

"Confound it! What did I ever do to deserve this!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed before pausing to think for a few seconds. "Oh yeah… There was that."

Mr. Robinson sighed and walked up to the door before opening it. On the other side of the door stood Anais.

"Oh, it's you again." Mr. Robinson remarked. "What do you want?"

"My brothers built a model rocket that they immediately lost." Anais explained. "You seen it?"

"I've been inside most of the day." Mr. Robinson replied. "And why aren't they asking me?"

"I remembered what you said about them annoying you so I came over before they did." Anais explained.

"Oh, that's very nice of you." Mr. Robinson thanked.

"So did you see a rocket?" Anais asked.

"I'll have to check." Mr. Robinson told her.

Mr. Robinson led Anais out to the backyard.

"So what does this rocket look like?" Mr. Robinson asked

"I don't know." Anais admitted. "I just heard something crash on the roof, then I heard another crash, and then Gumball and Darwin ran over to me screaming about a rocket."

"Ugh, I should've moved out of this neighbourhood when I had the chance." Mr. Robinson grumbled to himself. "I hear Florida's great this time of year."

"Just help me find the rocket." Anais said.

"Hmmph, fine." Mr. Robinson replied.

Mr. Robinson went over to a flower bed in his backyard and began sifting through the dirt.

"Don't tell your brothers I helped with this." Mr. Robinson instructed Anais. "I wouldn't want them going all crazy over me again."

"Got it." Anais replied.

Mr. Robinson felt around in the dirt.

"Ugh… I'm ruining my good clothes…" Mr. Robinson mumbled to himself.

After a few moments Mr. Robinson felt his hand on something.

"Aha! I got it!" Mr. Robinson cheered.

He pulled a small squirrel out of the bush.

"Gah!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed as he let go of the squirrel.

The squirrel scampered off.

"Are you okay?" Anais asked.

"I'm fine…" Mr. Robinson grumpily replied. "This rocket had better be back here."

He felt around some more until hi s hand reached something.

"Aha! Now I got it!" Mr. Robinson cheered.

He pulled a shoe that had plenty of holes in it up from the dirt.

"Who's shoe is that?" Anais asked.

"I have no idea…" Mr. Robinson admitted before throwing the shoe behind him. "Let's keep it that way."

He reached in to the dirt again and dug around.

"All right, I found something." Mr. Robinson stated. "This had better be it."

Mr. Robinson pulled a toy model rocket out from the garden.

"Yep, that's it." Anais told him as she took the rocket from him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get off my property." Mr. Robinson told her.

Anais nodded before quickly dashing off.

Mr. Robinson entered his house again and sat down with his book.

"Now I can finally get back to what I started." Mr. Robinson remarked.

Before he could begin reading again he heard the front door open and Mrs. Robinson entered the room.

"Oh… You're back, Margret." Mr. Robinson greeted his wife. "How was the store?"

"Meh meh." Mrs. Robinson replied.

"Well that's too bad." Mr. Robinson commented. "Could you excuse me for a moment. I just need to finish reading this first chapter."

"Meh meh meh." Mrs. Robinson told him.

"What do you mean it's my turn to make dinner?" Mr. Robinson asked. "I made it last night."

"Meh meh. Meh." Mrs. Robinson explained.

"Of course, I forgot about that." Mr. Robinson replied before sighing. "All right Margret… I guess I'll just read tomorrow."

Mr. Robinson rose from his chair and began moving towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Margret, remind me to buy some heavy duty earplugs next time I get a chance." Mr. Robinson told his wife. "It turns out they are very handy."

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before, I already have an idea for the story in the next chapter so hopefully it will be up relatively soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter even if you didn't like it. It's always good for constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Anniversary (Carmen)

**And here is yet another chapter of this series. Sorry it took so long to get up. I actually had a clear idea of what I wanted this time but I was continuously distracted by various different things. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

During the middle of another school day at Elmore Junior High, Carmen and Alan were eating lunch together.

"Isn't this salad just delicious?" Alan asked.

"It's a little dry actually." Carmen stated.

"Well, that's certainly better than a soggy salad." Alan replied.

"I guess." Carmen said.

"So Carmen, you remember what's coming up tomorrow, don't you?" Alan asked.

"Um… Happy birthday?" Carmen guessed.

"No silly, that's not for a while." Alan replied. "It's the anniversary of when we started dating."

"Oh, right." Carmen remembered, sounding nervous. "Yay…"

"I can hardly wait. Can you?" Alan asked.

"It'll be an exciting day, that's for sure." Carmen said.

"Oh, how excellent." Alan told her. "I'll be sure to give you a wonderful gift."

"I'll get you something special too…" Carmen promised, sounding unsure.

"I'm sure it will be just amazing." Alan said.

Later, Carmen was walking down a hallway of the school with Teri.

"What's the matter, Carmen? You look worried." Teri observed. "Please don't tell me you're sick. I just recovered from the flu."

"No, it's not that." Carmen told her. "It's my anniversary with Alan in a few days and I don't know what I should get him as a gift."

"Try mouthwash. That way if you too ever kiss you won't get any diseases transferred by mouth." Teri suggested. "But even then it's dangerous. That's why if I ever dated someone we'd just hold hands a lot instead."

"That gift idea seems very specific to your interests." Carmen observed.

"It's specific to everyone's interests." Teri insisted. "Who doesn't want to be germ free?"

"No offence, but I think I want to get Alan something more… Unique." Carmen told her.

"You'll be sorry when one of you is sick." Teri replied. "Why are you having such a hard time with this gift? He's your boyfriend. He should be easy to get a gift for."

"He's just too perfect. It makes him impossible to shop for." Carmen explained. "He'll say he's happy with whatever gift I get him but that makes it difficult to figure out what he _actually_ wants."

"Well maybe you can ask around." Teri suggested. "Oh, and please keep my idea in the back of your head."

"Uh huh… I'll try." Carmen told her.

Later that day, Carmen was on the bus home sitting in between Idaho and Anton.

"Are either of you friends with Alan?" Carmen asked.

"Why're you askin'?" Idaho asked.

"I can't figure out what to get him for our anniversary." Carmen explained. "Since he _says_ he likes everything I can't figure out what he _really_ likes."

"How 'bout a relaxing dirt bath?" Idaho suggested.

"You mean like a spa treatment?" Carmen replied.

"A what?" Idaho asked.

"Maybe a safety helmet would work." Anton suggested. "You never know when something bad might happen."

"He's a balloon, I think he'd need a lot more than a helmet to stay safe." Carmen replied.

"Well what does Alan like?" Anton asked. "Maybe we can work forward from there."

"He kinda likes everything." Carmen remarked. "Or at least he says he does. This is what makes him so hard to figure out sometimes."

"How 'bout you get him something everyone likes." Idaho suggested. "I don't know a single person who doesn't like to sit down and read a good book."

"That's too vague." Carmen told him. "What kind of book do you suggest?"

"Dunno. I ain't ever read a book I didn't like." Idaho replied.

"You are not helping." Carmen remarked.

"Oh, sorry." Idaho apologized. "If I can help let me know."

"Do you know anyone who's good at shopping for people?" Carmen asked.

"What's that one rich girl's name?" Idaho asked.

"You mean Masami?" Carmen replied.

"Oh hey, her mom ran me over one time." Anton remembered. "That was not fun…"

"Why do you think she'd be good at helping me shop for Alan?" Carmen asked.

"I don't." Idaho admitted. "But this one time, I went over to Clayton's house and we watched some TV thing. And accordin' to that, rich teenage girls like shopping."

"You know, I don't think TV shows are the best source of facts." Carmen told him.

"Why'd no one tell me that 'til now?" Idaho wondered.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Carmen said. "I might just follow your advice. I really don't have any better leads right now."

The bus stopped and Carmen got out. She turned left and saw Masami floating down the street.

"Hey! Masami!" Carmen called out to her. "I was just talking about you!"

Masami stopped and floated back over to where Carmen was.

"Oh hey Carmen." Masami greeted. "What do you want?"

"Do you have time to do any shopping?" Carmen asked.

"Why do you need to go shopping?" Masami questioned. "You'd just poke holes in any clothes you buy."

"It's not for me, it's for Alan." Carmen explained.

"Why do you need to shop for him?" Masami asked.

"It's our anniversary coming up." Carmen told her. "I have absolutely zero idea what to get him."

"Why's it so hard?" Masami questioned.

"He's a balloon who loves everything, do you know how hard it is to shop for someone like that?" Carmen replied. "All I know is to avoid sharp objects."

"Sure, I'll help you." Masami told Carmen. "I've got nothing better to do right now."

"Wow, thanks." Carmen said. "Come on, let's go to the mall."

Later, Carmen and Masami had entered the Elmore mall and were looking around.

"So what are we looking for? Is there anything we can't get Alan besides sharp objects?" Masami asked.

"Well, he doesn't have hands, so no gloves." Carmen stated. "No feet or legs either, so shoes and pants are out. He has no torso so no shirts… Pretty much any item of clothing that isn't a hat or sunglasses we can't do."

"Huh, I guess that narrows things down for us." Masami remarked. "Does he have a favourite movie?"

"He says he likes all movies." Carmen replied.

"What about a TV show?" Masami asked.

"Again, he says they're all his favourite." Carmen stated.

"How about book?" Masami continued to asked.

"Same thing." Carmen told her.

"Okay, now I get why you need my help." Masami remarked.

"What's something everyone likes?" Carmen asked.

"Everybody likes ice cream." Masami said. "No… Wait, there are still lactose intolerant people. Never mind."

"What about money?" Carmen suggested. "That way Alan can get himself whatever he wants."

"Ugh, sounds like something my weird uncle would get me." Masami remarked.

"So it's a bad idea?" Carmen asked.

"It's not bad…. It's just… Not good." Masami told her. "Brainstorm some more, we're bound to come up with something."

"Would a gift card work?" Carmen asked as they continued to walk through the mall. "Or is that too similar to money?"

"Too similar." Masami stated. "It's gotta be special, but not too special. If it's too special, he might think you're too clingy."

"This is Alan we're talking about, he's nice to everybody." Carmen reminded her.

"True, true." Masami admitted. "I think I saw him trying to hug Jamie yesterday… Or whatever the balloon version of a hug is."

"Where should we look first?" Carmen asked.

"Let's start with some flowers. Everyone likes flowers on their anniversary." Masami told her. "Unless you have a pollen allergy. But I don't think Alan does."

Later, Masami and Carmen had entered a florist.

"Let me know if you see anything." Carmen told Masami.

"Same to you." Masami replied.

Carmen's eyes scanned the store until her eyes fell upon a rather large daisy.

"Hey, he might like that." Carmen perked up.

"Uh, that's Leslie." Masmai pointed out

The "Daisy" turned itself around and revealed that it was indeed just Leslie.

"Oh… Now I feel weird…" Carmen muttered.

She looked around again.

"What about sunflowers?" Carmen suggested.

"At this time of year? No way." Masami replied.

"Lavender?" Carmen continued.

"Maybe… Doesn't seem too romantic though." Masami commented.

"Tulips?" Carmen pressed on.

"Hmm, now you're on to something." Masami said. "Sure, let's buy Alan some tulips."

"Great. I'm gald we finally got somewhere." Carmen remarked.

"But flowers won't be enough." Masami told her. "We need to get something else too. Does he like chocolate?"

"Of course he does." Carmen replied.

"Good. I know a great candy shop in the mall." Masami said. "C'mon, let's go."

Moments later, Carmen found herself in a candy store with Masami.

"What kind of chocolates should I get?" Carmen asked.

"First rule, avoid white chocolates. I read somewhere that those things aren't technically chocolate." Masami told her.

"Are you sure that's right?" Carmen questioned.

"I dunno." Masami shrugged. "Also nothing with a fruit flavouring inside."

"Aw, but I like those." Carmen said.

"Yeah, but they're way less popular than the caramel and mint filled kinds. Which means Alan's less likely to like them." Masami told her friend.

"If you say so…" Carmen muttered. "I'm not so sure though."

"Trust me, I know everything there is to know about shopping." Masami replied.

"Should I get them in a heart shaped box?" Carmen asked.

"Meh. It's too cliché and predictable." Masami stated.

"I didn't know there were so many rules to gift getting." Carmen remarked. "But I sure do want Alan to feel special. And he's probably putting in a lot of effort to get something for me. So if I shouldn't get a heart shaped box what shape should it be?"

"Squares are too boring so I'd recommend a circle." Masami said.

"Why a circle?" Carmen asked.

"They only come in three shapes and that's the only one left." Masami explained.

"Oh, makes sense I guess." Carmen commented. "C'mon, I need to get him something else too. Something extra special."

"Like what?" Masami asked.

"I'll figure it out as I go." Carmen told her.

Later, both girls were walking through the mall again.

"So what's the plan?" Masami asked.

"I don't know." Carmen admitted. "I want to get something more special than flowers and chocolate but I just can't think of anything good."

"What about a watch?" Masami suggested. "I've never seen Alan wear a watch."

"That's because he has no wrist." Carmen reminded her. "I thought we went over this."

"How about pottery? You never know if he needs another vase." Masami continued.

"That could work." Carmen replied. "I'll put that on my maybe list. Any more ideas?"

"We could always go back to the movies idea." Masami suggested. "It can't be that hard to find something suitable."

"Well, we're right outside the Laser Video. Sure, why not." Carmen agreed. "Let's stop there."

Both girls entered the video store.

"Good day to you, young ladies." Larry greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I want to get my boyfriend a movie for our anniversary." Carmen explained. "Any ideas?"

"Well, how about a romantic comedy." Larry suggested.

"Guess that makes sense." Carmen said.

"Yeah, getting a horror movie for you boyfriend is probably a bad idea." Masami agreed. "Well, unless he's into that."

"Let's look around." Carmen told Masami.

The two girls went over to a section of the store marked "Romance" by a sign.

"Let me know if you see anything he might like." Carmen instructed Masami.

Masami bobbed up and down in the air.

"Are you nodding?" Carmen asked. "I can't tell 'cause you're just a giant head with arms."

"I was." Masami clarified.

The two of them began looking through the various DVDs on the shelf. Carmen picked out one.

"The Notepad." Carmen read the title.

"Too sappy." Masami shot the suggestion down.

Carmen put the DVD away and grabbed another.

"Muskrat Day." Carmen read.

"Not sappy enough." Masami replied.

Carmen tossed the current DVD and picked up another one.

"Lunchtime At Jeffery's." Carmen continued to read.

"I heard that one's all right." Masami remarked. "Sure, why not.

"Why not isn't good enough." Carmen told her. "I need to know that this is absolutely the perfect gift for Alan otherwise I'll feel bad because he's going to get something way better for me."

"I'm trying my best here." Masami said.

"I know, but we need to be better than the best." Carmen said.

"Y'know, you're starting to sound a little crazy." Masami observed.

"That's a fair point." Carmen admitted. "It's just so hard to find the perfect gift."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe it doesn't have to be perfect." Masami suggested.

"But it has to be, Alan's so nice and if I'll feel bad if I don't get him the perfect present." Carmen stated.

"At this point, I'm pretty sure the perfect gift just doesn't exist." Masami told her.

"Fine, maybe you're right." Carmen admitted. "I guess I'll just have to settle for this movie. To be honest, thinking about this gift so much is driving me up the wall…"

"It's probably for the best." Masami agreed. "I've got other things to do anyways."

"I just hope Alan likes it." Carmen commented before looking up at Masami. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I'd hug you, but I don't wanna be removing spines from myself all night." Masami replied. "Good luck with Alan."

"Thanks…" Carmen replied, sounding slightly nervous.

The next day, Alan and Carmen were next to each other on the bus to school.

"So, how are you?" Carmen tried to make small talk with Alan.

"Just fine." Alan replied.

"I got you a gift by the way." Carmen told him. "Uh, for our anniversary."

"Oh Carmen, what a delight." Alan said. "What is it?"

"See for yourself." Carmen responded, placing the wrapped up DVD next to him.

"Uh, it's a little hard to unwrap your gift without hands." Alan pointed out.

"Oh, oops." Carmen realized. "I'll do that for you then."

Carmen quickly unwrapped the present and placed the DVD next to him.

"I know it's not the best, but I hope you like it." Carmen told Alan. "Oh, and here are some chocolates and flowers."

Carmen put the flowers and chocolate next to Alan.

"You like these gifts, right?" Carmen asked.

"Of course I like it." Alan replied. "I can tell you put a lot of work into this."

"And you're not just saying that to make me feel good, right?" Carmen asked.

"Of course not." Alan replied.

"Are you _really_ sure?" Carmen continued asking.

"I mean it." Alan insisted.

"But are you _really, really_ sure!" Carmen pressed on, grabbing Alan by the sides and shaking him.

"Please don't pop me!" Alan exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Carmen apologized as she let go of her boyfriend. "But you do like it, right?"

"I really mean it with all my heart when I say I like it." Alan told her.

"Great. That makes me feel way better." Carmen said. "So… Did you get me anything?"

"It was really hard actually." Alan replied. "I had to make sure it was something I knew you would like. And uh, it kinda goes with your gift too. Anyway, it's right next to me, you can unwrap it if you want."

Carmen spotted a wrapped up square next to a heart shaped box of candies and a bouquet of flowers and picked the square package up. She unwrapped it to reveal a book.

"Lunchtime At Jefferey's…" Carmen read off the cover. "Wait, this is just the book the movie I got you was based on."

"Heh… Gift giving is heard." Alan sheepishly told her.

"I have to agree with you there." Carmen remarked. "Happy anniversary by the way."

"The same to you, Carmen." Alan replied.

* * *

 **And that was this story. Once again, my apologies for the long wait. I really thought it'd be up sooner. To be honest, I've lost a lot of my motivation for this. I had a lot of good ideas at the beginning but I've slowly lost interest. I don't want to outright abandon this story either though. So I'm going to put this story into a state of limbo. It's not over, but I'm not going to be updating it frequently. Sorry to anyone who enjoys this series, but I just don't think the stories would be as good if I continuously forced myself to come up with ideas when I have no motivation.**

 **Anyway, the short version of what I just said is: I'm pausing the story for an indefinite amount of time and it will be _very_ occasionally updated.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to suggest ideas. Who knows, maybe the next chapter won't actually take so long.**


End file.
